In April
by Miss Arachin
Summary: "Jika melukaiku adalah caramu mencintaiku, katakan padaku...apakah jika aku bahagia kau akan berhenti mencintaiku?"/"Ini untuk yang kedua kalinya kau tidur di ranjangku..."/"Baiklah, aku terbangun dengan kedua pria di sampingku? Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku?"/Ada apa dengan bulan April?"/No Lemon/M for Safe/
1. Shadow

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In April**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Miss Arachin**

**Main Pairing: Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

**Slight : NaruSaku**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M for safe**

**.**

**Summary**

Ya, ini terjadi di bulan April. Bulan yang '_mengubah_' seluruh hidupku. Di bulan ini pula, terjadi sebuah insiden 'besar' yang membuatku harus bungkam seribu bahasa. Ya, sang pelaku hampir saja '**membunuhku**' dengan agresifnya dan sialnya, dia adalah adik dari teman kakakku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat dia mengancam, mengatasnamakan, "_**persahabatan kedua kakak kita**_", bodoh, namun aku terlanjur menyetujuinya.

**Chapter 1 : Shadow**

_**Konoha, 1 April 2015. 09:35**_

Pikirannya berantakan, hatinya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Jika diberi pilihan, ia lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya disana tanpa melakukan hal yang berarti, bergelung dalam selimut hingga pikirannya jernih kembali, daripada pergi berjalan-jalan di luar dengan hati yang masih terbalut dengan rasa takut dan gelisah. Detak jantungnya dalam keadaan 'abnormal', dan hal itu sungguh membuat dirinya merasa tak nyaman.

Berkali-kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang kemudian menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya -seolah-olah oksigen dapat habis dalam sekejap saja- mencoba untuk menstabilkan emosinya yang benar-benar buruk -sangat buruk- saat ini. Perasaan ini begitu menyiksa, rasa cemas selalu saja menghantui pikirannya, seolah-olah _'insiden'_ itu pasti akan terulang lagi. Ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya, tapi ia –gadis itu- mencoba menutupinya, cukup hanya dirinya, _**'dia'**_ dan tuhan yang tahu semua itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" lamunannya terhenti saat sebuah suara berat menginterupsi dirinya. Ia menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban, dan dengan sebuah senyum –yang terlihat begitu dipaksakan- ia mencoba mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Hah, selalu saja seperti itu.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." ujar suara itu lagi menyimpulkan sikap aneh sang adik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya yang begitu padat saat ini. Tubuh gadis itu menegang, dengan senyuman –yang lagi-lagi terlihat begitu kaku dan dipaksakan- ia menyela.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." sahut sang gadis pelan. Ia melihat sang kakak tengah duduk tenang sembari mengemudi dengan peluh mulai membasahi dahinya. Kelihatannya ia begitu lelah dengan keadaan lalu lintas yang begitu ramai di siang hari seperti ini.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun sejak kita pergi." sahutnya cepat, "dan sayangnya kau payah dalam urusan berbohong, aku tau kau berbohong, Sakura." sambungnya lagi.

"Sasori-_nii_~..." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari balik bibir tipis sang gadis -Sakura-, setiap kali ia berniat untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, yang keluar hanyalah sebuah desahan berat, atau elakan. Kata-kata itu tercekat di tenggorokannya, seolah mencekiknya, sehingga ia hanya mampu mengatakan kata-kata pengalih pembicaraan.

"Aku minta maaf jika suasana hatiku yang buruk mengganggumu, lupakan saja. Masih banyak daftar tempat yang harus kita kunjungi hari ini." Lagi, Sakura hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan, berpura-pura bahwa semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan harapannya, tanpa berniat mengulas lebih dalam apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

Sakura tahu, ia tahu sang kakak mencemaskannya, walaupun sikapnya tidak begitu kentara. Tapi ia telah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari limabelas tahun bersama pria disampingnya ini, ia tahu Sasori baik luar maupun dalam, dan ia tahu bahwa kakaknya benar, ia lagi-lagi hanya berbohong dan menyangkal.

"Cih. Kau ini." gumam Sasori –sang kakak- pelan. Manik _hazel_nya menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak menyukai atmosfer ini, ketegangan yang memuakkan. Ia berharap bisa menemukan sebuah tempat dimana Sakura bisa berterus-terang dengannya. Ya, hanya dia dan Sakura.

Sasori yakin Sakura mulai bertingkah aneh sejak lima hari yang lalu. Tidak ada sapaan hangat yang selalu terlontar saat ia pulang ke rumah atau godaan-godaan kecil untuknya saat mereka tengah bersantai bersama, yang ia temukan justru sebuah keheningan yang tercipta dan itu sangat menggangu. Jujur saja, Sasori sangat mencintai ketenangan dan keheningan, namun tidak dengan keheningan yang diciptakan oleh adiknya.

Tak jarang Sasori menemukan Sakura tengah merenung dan melamun sendiri di dalam kamar, memeluk erat kedua lututnya, manik _emerald_nya tampak sayu, seolah ia memikul sebuah beban tak kasat mata yang menjeratnya dalam sebuah kehancuran. Pernah ia menemukan Sakura tertidur dengan jejak-jejak airmata mengering di kedua pipinya.

"Lampu merahnya sudah berhenti." ujar Sakura mengguncang lengan Sasori pelan. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Sasori untuk menyadari bahwa saat ini ia tengah berada di dalam hiruk pikuk lalu lintas Konoha, dengan dirinya dan Sakura yang terjebak dalam sebuah kemacetan di perempatan kota.

"Ya." jawabnya singkat, menatap lekat kedua _emerald_ adiknya sebelum akhirnya terjebak dengan pikirannya sendiri dan lagi, Sasori tidak tahu kapan semua ini akan berakhir.

Sakura hanya terdiam sepanjang perjalanan, sesekali memainkan ponselnya dalam diam. Mengabaikan berbagai pesan masuk kecuali dua pesan yang masih ia tolerir, pertama pesan dari kakaknya, kedua tentu saja dosen-dosen universitas yang terkadang memintanya menjadi asisten pribadi mereka.

Satu pesan yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sebuah pesan singkat tanpa nama pengirim tertera di atas layar ponselnya. Sakura terdiam dan menghapus pesan itu secepat yang ia bisa, mengabaikan perasaan-perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ia muak, ia marah, karena setelah menghapus pesan itu, pikirannya tertuju pada_**nya**_. Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga melupakan_**nya**_ dan mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya kepada hal-hal lain yang bisa membuat perasaanya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang sebentar, setelah itu aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu. Kau bebas memilih kemana kau akan pergi." Sakura menatap Sasori sepersekian detik, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Dengan cepat Sasori mencari tempat parkir strategis yang tidak begitu jauh dari restoran yang sedang mereka tuju. Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang cukup tepat karena jaraknya hanya beberapa meter saja ditambah dengan suasana yang nyaman tanpa hiruk-pikuk pengendara lain, bisa dibilang ini keuntungan tersendiri untuknya.

"Ayo, kita sudah sampai." ujar Sasori membuka pintu mobil disampingnya dan dengan gerakan cepat beralih pada pintu mobil tepat disamping Sakura.

"Terimakasih." Sasori mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasori saat menyadari sebelah tangan Sakura tiba-tiba bergerak menggenggam tangan kirinya erat. Tangan Sakura begitu basah akibat keringat dan terasa begitu dingin. Berbeda dari biasanya. Sasori tak habis pikir, kejutan-kejutan apalagi yang akan Sakura berikan untuknya.

Sasori ingat betul jika _gadisnya_ ini tidak ingin oranglain menganggap mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih, dengan tawa kecilnya, biasanya Sakura akan berkata _'aku tidak ingin oranglain menganggap kita sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan dengan hal-hal romantis'_ dan Sasori mengerti hal itu.

Berbeda dengan hari ini, Sakura tampaknya tidak menghiraukan tatapan sekitarnya yang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa kekaguman. Sasori juga tidak peduli, tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura? Sakura yang tengah menggenggamnya saat ini bukanlah Sakura_nya_. Dan Sasori benci hal ini.

"Sakura ada apa denganmu? Kau benar-benar bersikap aneh hari ini." Langkah Sakura terhenti mengikuti langkah Sasori yang juga terhenti tiba-tiba. Sakura menunduk.

"_...aku...takut._" gumam Sakura yang bahkan tak terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Hanya gumaman kecil tak berarti yang bisa Sasori tangkap sejauh ini. Samar-samar Sasori mendengar kata '_takut_' di akhir kalimat yang baru saja Sakura katakan. Takut? Takut dengan apa? Dengan siapa?

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tuntut Sasori cepat.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Sasori-_nii_~, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat begitu sibuk, jadi kupikir akan lebih baik jika seperti ini..." Sakura terlihat tersenyum sembari menyipit akibat paparan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan kedua matanya.

"..._nee_, boleh _kan'_?" lanjutnya lagi. "Lagi pula aku bersyukur, tidak ada orang yang akan cemburu melihat kedekatan kita." Sasori tersenyum tipis, Sakura benar. Ia memang tidak –belum- mempunyai kekasih. Ia berpikir cinta bukanlah prioritas utamanya saat ini, bergitupun Sakura, Sakura memang dekat dengan banyak pria namun hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih. Hal ini menyebabkan mereka bebas melakukan apapun, dengan siapapun, tidak ada rasa posesif yang berlebihan dari pihak-pihak yang mengecam hubungan mereka.

"Baiklah. Ayo." mungkin baik Sakura maupun dirinya sama-sama enggan untuk melanjutkan topik yang sama. Keduanya memilih untuk diam sepanjang perjalanan, hingga akhirnya sapaan hangat sang pelayan menyadarkan kembali pikiran mereka yang sempat berkelana entah kemana.

"Kau bisa memilih makananmu sendiri, aku pergi ke toilet sebentar." Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk yang dirasa tepat untuk mereka berdua, Sasori segera meninggalkan Sakura dengan daftar-daftar menu dihadapannya.

"Cepat kembali." Ujar Sakura menahan lengan Sasori erat. "Secepat yang aku bisa." Sasori pun akhirnya berlalu dan hilang dibalik pandangan.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Ia tidak mau ditinggal sendiri, tapi...jika ketakutan terus menerus menggentayanginya seperti ini, Sasori akan semakin curiga dan akhirnya pasti mendesak Sakura untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Sakura tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Sudah susah payah ia menutupi hal ini, walaupun ia sendiri tahu...perlahan Sasori mulai menaruh curiga padanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya tepat di dalam lipatan kedua tangannya. Mengabaikan daftar-daftar menu yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk dibuka. Menit demi menit berlalu, Sakura mulai cemas. Dimana kakaknya? Dimana Sasori? Apakah ia harus pergi menyusulnya?

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama. Tadi aku bertemu dengan temanku." Sakura mengangguk, bersyukur dengan kehadiran pria yang sedari tadi ia cemaskan ini.

"Jadi apa yang kau pesan?" tanya Sasori kemudian.

"Sama seperti apa yang kau pesan." Sasori terdiam, tak mau mabil pusing, ia segera memanggil sang pelayan dan menyebutkan menu makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan.

Sasori pikir inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan apa yang sedari tadi mengganggu hati dan pikirannya. Ya, berhubung detik demi detik yang ada hanya dihabiskan dengan keheningan yang begitu mengganggu, Sasori akhirnya membuka percakapan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melakukan ini.

''Jadi hal apa yang selama ini kau sembunyikan dariku?" _emerald_ Sakura membulat mendengarnya. Sakura tidak menyangka kecurigaan Sasori akan berbuah seperti ini. Ini terlalu cepat, Sakura belum siap jika harus menceritakannya.

"Apa maksud Sasori-_nii_~?" tanya Sakura setenang mungkin. Degup jantungnya bertalu-talu, keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya. Setenang apapun ia mencoba, tetap saja hasilnya akan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak suka jika harus mengulang kembali apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Kau tahu itu." Sakura tersentak. Tubuhnya lemas seketika.

"Aku...aku begitu sibuk dengan tugas-tugasku yang semakin hari semakin bertambah, dan kurasa hal itu berdampak pada _mood_ku yang mulai tidak stabil. Tubuhku agak sedikit lelah. Hanya itu." terang Sakura dengan penekanan di kedua kata terakhir untuk lawan bicaranya ini. Alasan yang irasional untuk Sasori.

Sasori mendengus pelan menatap Sakura yang tengah duduk berseberangan dengannya saat ini. "Hanya itu?" tanya Sasori berusaha memancing.

"Iya, hanya itu. Tolong Sasori-_nii_~, jangan hancurkan suasana ini. Aku tidak mau berakhir dengan perdebatan." Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan Sasori lembut, berusaha menyalurkan perasaannya melalui sentuhan yang ia berikan untuk kakaknya.

"Terserah." sahut Sasori tak acuh, melepaskan genggaman Sakura pada kedua tangannya. Ia salah dengan perkiraannya, sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan semuanya. Ini kali pertama bagi Sasori menanyakan langsung permasalahan yang Sakura alami, mengingat selama lima hari kebelakang ia hanya menganggap semua ini 'baik-baik saja' walau pada kenyataannya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari apa yang ia pikirkan. Entahlah. Mungkin Sakura akan mengatakannya jika ia sudah siap. Mungkin. Dan Sasori akan selalu siap mendengarnya.

'maafkan aku.' ujar Sakura dalam hati. Sakura takut Sasori marah mendengarnya, ia takut Sasori membencinya, ia takut Sasori mengabaikannya, Sakura takut Sasori meninggalkannya. Ketakutan-ketakutan terus mengalir di hatinya bahkan ketakutannya pun membuatnya berpikir bahwa hidupnya sudah tidak sebaik dulu. Semuanya benar-benar berubah.

"Aku mungkin tidak pandai berbicara, tapi setidaknya berterus-teranglah padaku. Mungkin hal itu bisa membuat perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik." lagi-lagi Sakura terkejut mendengarnya, kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Sasori tadi mampu menghilangkan sebagian bebannya, keadaannya sudah jauh lebih tenang.

"Aku janji." _'tapi tidak sekarang'_ ujar Sakura dalam hati. Sasori menggangguk kecil, perhatiannya kini teralihkan pada ponsel yang tengah ia genggam saat ini. Sakura bersyukur, itu artinya tidak akan ada lagi percakapan-percakapan yang akan mereka bahas kedepannya.

* * *

Pukul 11:03, waktu memang berlalu dengan sangat lambat hari ini, atau mungkin hanya Sakura yang berpikir seperti itu. Seingatnya, ia berencana untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan ini dengan berbagai kegiatan yang membuatnya tidak terjebak dalam ingatannya yang begitu menyiksa. Ia berjanji bahwa hari ini adalah _harinya, _walaupun pada awalnya ia begitu malas dan berpikir semuanya akan sia-sia.

Namun, melihat Sasori yang terus-menerus mencemaskannya dan mendesaknya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, Sakura hilangkan bayang-bayang kelam itu. Ia lupakan bayangannya untuk terus berada dalam kamarnya yang hangat dan '_nyaman'_. Melupakan keinginannya untuk terus bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya dan keinginan-keinginan lainnya yang tak sempat terucap.

Sebelum _'insiden'_ itu, Sakura bahkan sudah jauh-jauh hari membuat daftar tempat-tempat apa saja yang akan mereka berdua kunjungi untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan yang hanya berlangsung selama dua hari ini. Ia bahkan begitu semangat. Bayangkan saja, siapa yang tidak begitu bahagia karena mampu menghabiskan waktu dengan sang kakak yang terlampau sibuk selama beberapa minggu lamanya, kau seakan-akan tersisih dengan proyek-proyek kakakmu dan hanya menjadikanmu kedua dari prioritasnya saat ini. Itu yang Sakura pikirkan pada awalnya.

Namun semenjak _hal_ itu terjadi, semangatnya yang selalu berapi-api, keceriaannya yang begitu mengagumkan luntur begitu saja. Tak ada Sakura si periang, tak ada Sakura yang mampu membuat keadaan sekitarnya begitu berwarna, yang ada hanyalah Sakura si penakut dan Sakura si pemurung yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar, dengan tumpukan buku-buku sebagai kegiatan 'penyibuknya'.

Ia tidak mau seperti ini, tapi bayangan kelam itu selalu saja menghantuinya. Ia bingung, frustasi, trauma. Tanpa ada satupun yang tahu kondisinya seperti apa, bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya pun tak luput dari semua ini. Mungkin ia berlebihan, tapi inilah yang terjadi. Sakura bahkan berusaha mati-matian agar '_insiden'_ ini tidak mengganggu aktivitasnya selama berada di kampus. Prestasi yang ia ukir harus kembali terukir. Keluarganya harus bahagia dengan hal ini, dan Sakura berjanji untuk terus melakukannya.

Ia menatap wajah menawan sang kakak yang –hingga kini- masih setia dengan kegiatannya, senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya yang manis. Ah, walaupun tanpa kehadiran ayah maupun ibu disisinya, Sakura pikir hal itu bukanlah rintangan untuknya. Selama ini ia masih memiliki keluarga yang teramat baik padanya. Pria dihadapannya ini salah satunya.

Ia dan Sasori memang bukanlah saudara kandung, saudara sedarah. Mereka hanyalah pasangan kakak-beradik yang dekat karena memang keduanya telah bersama dalam waktu yang begitu lama. Dan hubungan mereka mengalir apa adanya, tak ada kepura-puraan, dan hal ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Sama-sama tidak memiliki kedua orangtua disisi mereka, adalah salah satu alasan mengapa mereka bisa saling memahami satu sama lain. Walaupun baru sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, kedua orangtua gadis dengan surai merah muda itu berpulang. Berbeda dengan Sasori, sudah sejak kecil ia ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orangtuanya, sehingga hidup Sasori bergantung pada sang nenek.

Jauh sebelum kedua orangtua Sakura meninggal, mereka sering bertemu, itu sebabnya sudah lebih dari limabelas tahun Sakura dekat dengan Sasori, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan dengan baik hati, Nenek Chiyo –nenek Sasori- mau merawat Sakura hingga akhirnya ia tumbuh sebesar ini, sungguh suatu kebaikan yang tidak ternilai harganya.

Mungkin ia jatuh cinta dengan pria dihadapannya ini, namun segera ia tepis pikiran itu saat mengetahui bahwa cinta tidaklah cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaannya pada Sasori. Sasori selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman, merasa kau adalah gadis paling berharga untuknya. Mengingat hal itu saja perasaan cemasnya berangsur-angsur hilang. Mungkin rasa yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya terhadap Sasori adalah rasa sayang yang teramat sangat, sama dengan perasaan yang ia miliki kepada seluruh keluarganya.

Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela besar tepat disampingya yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan dunia luar yang penuh dengan kebisingan dan hiruk-pikuk yang seakan tak pernah ada habisnya. Mentari mulai meninggi membuat setiap orang diluar sana mengeluh kecil, sebagian lagi mengumpat sembari membuka lebar payung mereka, agar terhindar dari paparan sinar matahari yang sungguh mengganggu. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihatnya, merasa beruntung berada di dalam sini ditemani sang kakak, _Sasori-nii~nya_.

* * *

"Kau dimana sekarang?" pria tampan dengan kaos hitam yang senada dengan surai panjangnya yang diikat, terlihat begitu gusar menunggu kehadiran sang penerima telepon yang sebaliknya, terlihat malas dan enggan untuk menerima panggilan apapun. Lagi-lagi yang terdengar hanyalah desahan malas, dan kata-kata kecil yang tak terdengar, mungkin umpatan, entahlah.

"Kau bilang akan menemuiku setelah urusanmu selesai, sudah dua jam kau sibuk dengan _urusanmu_. Temui aku di restoran tepat di seberang perempatan kota sekarang!" Tit. Sambungan terputus –secara sepihak-, senyum kecil terlihat menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan, "_Baka otouto_." gumamnya geli kemudian berlalu menuju tempat duduknya.

Wajar saja jika ia mencemaskan sang penerima telepon yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri. Mobil yang tengah digunakan sang adik tak kunjung datang, ia tidak ingin sang adik terlalu lama berada di luar sana, ia tidak ingin insiden beberapa hari yang lalu terulang, hal itu sungguh merepotkan.

Diberi sedikit kebebasan –kebebasan ala remaja yang beranjak dewasa-, memang ternyata cukup menyulitkan dari apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan, sebagai seorang kakak, ia harus siaga mengawasi sang adik agar tidak keluar dari batas yang telah ditetapkan sebagai bagian dari perjanjian. Walaupun ia tahu, adiknya tidak akan seperti itu, sikap sang adik-lah yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang membawa mobil, sayang sekali, ternyata aku lengah." gumamnya kecil mengacak rambutnya pelan, mengabaikan pandangan para pengunjung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan '_apa yang kau lakukan_' baiklah, ia tidak peduli, sebentar lagi adiknya pasti datang. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu.

_Onyx_nya menyapu seluruh isi restoran yang terlihat begitu ramai di tengah hari seperti ini, berbeda dari biasanya. "Mungkin karena aku jarang kemari akhir-akhir ini." lagi-lagi ia bergumam kecil tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang semakin bertambah sesak saja.

Senyumnya yang menawan membingkai wajah tampannya saat kumpulan gadis-gadis di sampingnya memberikan senyuman terbaik mereka kepadanya. Ia tertawa kecil, entah apa yang akan dilakukan sang adik jika para gadis itu memberikan sebuah senyuman untuknya.

Tersadar dengan sesuatu, ia merogoh ponselnya dan dengan cepat mengetik beberapa nomor, kemudian menghubungi sang pemilik nomor tersebut. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, terdengar suara di seberang sana,

"Hai, kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu. Kau keberatan jika aku kesana?"

"Syukurlah. Dimana mejamu?"

"Baiklah, nomor sebelas. Aku segera kesana." Tit. Sambungan terputus, dengan sedikit tergesa ia berlalu melewati para pengunjung tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"_Dia pergi..."_

"_Sayang sekali..."_

"_Panggil saja dia..."_

"_Tidak mau, aku malu..."_

Ia menggeleng pelan saat para gadis yang berada di sampingnya terdengar berbisik, walau pada kenyataannya itu bukanlah sebuah bisikan, karena setiap orang bisa mendengarnya. Selalu seperti ini, pikirnya geli.

Pandangannya kembali menyapu seisi restoran yang benar-benar padat pengunjung saat ini, akan sedikit sulit mencari orang yang sedang kau tuju jika kau tidak teliti. Mungkin berada di ruang utama restoran, pikirnya. Nomor sebelas termasuk nomor awal sehingga tidak mungkin berada disini. Kedua kakinya kembali melangkah memasuki ruang utama yang terlihat cukup besar dibandingkan dengan ruangan-ruangan lainnya.

Tatapannya memicing sejenak, mencari meja yang dituju. Senyumnya terulas, saat menemukan meja yang dicari, tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini, hanya melewati beberapa meja saja.

"Dengan Sakura, ya." ujarnya kecil menangkap sosok gadis dengan surai merah mudanya yang tengah mengamati keadaan luar restoran dengan sesekali tersenyum. "Manis." lanjutnya cepat. "Sayang, kau telat." ujarnya mengingat sang adik yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sejauh ini.

* * *

"Halo."

Hening. Fokus Sasori beralih dari ponsel menuju Sakura.

"Sakura, kau keberatan jika temanku kemari?" Sang gadis yang dituju tampak berpikir, kemudian menggeleng cepat. "Kurasa tidak." sahutnya lagi. Akan lebih baik jika Sasori bersama temannya, tidak akan ada lagi ketegangan yang muncul kedepannya. Lagipula, ia tidak bisa membatasi sang kakak dan bersikap egois seperti melarangnya bersama oranglain, terlebih temannya sendiri.

"Hn. Kurasa tidak."

"Sudut kanan saat kau masuk ke ruang ini. Nomor sebelas, tanyakan saja pada pelayan."

"Baiklah." Sambungan terputus, Sasori mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura yang terlihat menunggu penjelasannya.

"Teman yang kau temui tadi?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya, begitulah." Sakura mengangguk paham, siapapun itu, ia berharap agar suasana yang ada tidak membuatnya canggung atau setidaknya suasana hatinya akan semakin baik dengan kehadiran seseorang nantinya.

"Ini dia pesanannya, silahkan menikmati." Sakura tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan sang pelayan yang membawa hidangan yang ia dan Sasori pesan.

"Pesanan yang sama untuk sepasang kekasih." lanjut sang pelayan lagi dengan kacamata hitam menghiasi wajahnya. Saat Sasori hendak membatahnya, dengan cepat Sakura menahannya, "terimakasih." lanjut gadis merah muda itu sembari tersenyum. Sasori mendengus kecil, bisa-bisanya sang pelayan berpikir seperti itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan?" tanya Sasori lagi saat sang pelayan pergi mengantarkan hidangan lain kepada para pengunjung.

"Tentang temanmu? Atau tentang pelayan tadi? Jika tentang temanmu, kupikir tidak, sungguh." sahut Sakura mantap. Sasori merasa lega, pasalnya ia memang tidak ingin membuat keadaan Sakura yang ia pikir terlihat buruk semakin memburuk setelahnya. Namun ia bersyukur, Sakura terlihat lebih baik disini daripada di dalam mobil tadi.

"_Itadakimasu."_ ujar Sakura kecil diikuti oleh Sasori setelahnya. Keduanya terlihat diam menikmati hidangan mereka masing-masing.

"Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu kalian..." sebuah suara menghentikan ketenangan baik Sakura maupun Sasori yang saat ini menatap kehadiran pemuda tampan yang tengah menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Sakura terdiam, degup jantungnya tidak bertalu-talu seperti sebelumnya, ini lebih dari sekedar kau merasakan sesuatu namun kau tidak bisa menggambarkannya.

Tubuh Sakura membeku, senyuman itu, tawa itu...ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat kehadiran'nya' tepat berada dihadapannya dan Sasori. Sasori mengedikkan bahu cepat, "Kupikir tidak." sahutnya kemudian.

Sakura masih terdiam dengan raut wajah yang menampilkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa...

"Kau..."

* * *

"Cih. Merepotkan saja, seharusnya aku menolak tawaran untuk pergi keluar. Lebih baik jika berada di rumah." Gerutuan demi gerutuan terdengar dari pemuda dengan surai ravennya yang unik. _Onyx_nya terlihat menyipit tatkala sinar matahari datang menyilaukan pandangannya.

Dalam diam, ia terus berkonsentrasi pada jalan raya. Siang hari yang begitu memuakkan, lalu lintas yang padat, kemacetan, hal apalagi yang belum ia tulis sebagai daftar menyebalkan di hari Sabtu ini. Ingin rasanya ia memutar arah untuk pulang ke rumah, bersantai dengan tumpukan buku dan tugas-tugas yang harus ia selesaikan saja, jika tidak ada sang kakak yang tengah menunggunya saat ini.

Kegiatan bersantainya di dalam perpustakaan kota pun harus terganggu akibat ulah sang kakak. Jika sang kakak menyuruhnya mampir untuk makan siang, jangan harap ia akan menurutinya. Perutnya sedang tidak lapar saat ini, ia benar-benar tidak berhasrat untuk santap siang. Pikiran dan hatinya lebih mengharuskannya untuk menyibukkan diri, agar bayang-bayang 'kelam' yang sempat terjadi segera hilang.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Mungkin kakaknya. Lebih baik jika tidak ia angkat, fokusnya tidak boleh terpecah saat ini.

* * *

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa menemui mereka sekarang." gumam pria _onyx_ itu sembari duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di ruang utama restoran itu.

Melihat kehadiran seseorang lagi disana, tepat di meja dimana temannya –Sasori- berada, membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk menghampirinya. Lagipula, sepertinya mereka sedang membiacarakan sesuatu, akan lebih baik jika ia menunggu, sekaligus menunggu kehadiran sang adik yang sepertinya dalam kondisi _bad mood_ akibat terjebak macet saat ini.

"Dia tidak mengangkat teleponku." ujarnya lagi. "Kau ini selalu saja membuatku menunggu, Sasuke."

* * *

"Naruto..." ujar Sakura setelah terdiam tak berkutik selama beberapa menit, senyumnya mengembang.

"Kemari, duduklah." tawar Sakura memberikan ruang agar pria dengan surai kuning itu bisa duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura-_chan_~..." sahut Naruto cepat.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sasori kemudian, mewakili pertanyaan yang sempat ingin Sakura ajukan untuk sahabatnya ini.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak lapar, aku datang kesini karena seseorang menyuruhku kemari. Dan kulihat sepertinya dia belum datang." Sakura hampir saja akan bertanya, '_siapa orang itu_' kalau saja dengan cepat ia menghentikan niatannya yang mengatakan '_sebaiknya kau urungkan itu_'.

"Habiskan saja makananmu Sakura-_chan~_..." Sakura mengangguk dan dengan tenang mulai menghabiskan makanannya yang hanya tinggal bersisa separuhnya saja. Sasori pun mengangguk dan tenggelam dalam kegiatannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menghabiskan makanannya setelah ia menghabiskan jus _strawberry_nya, _emerald_nya teralihkan pada keadaan diluar sana yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Keadaan tidak sepanas sebelumnya, hanya langit berawan yang terlihat mendominasi saat ini.

"Naruto, mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" pria yang dituju sempat terkejut mendengarnya, dengan tawa khasnya ia mengiyakan dengan dengan cepat.

"Tentu, tapi bagaimana dengan..."

"Jangan khawatir, temanku akan segera datang. Aku tidak sendiri. Kau dan Sakura bisa pergi." sahut Sasori yang mengerti kekhawatiran Naruto untuknya.

"Sasori-_nii~_...kau tidak keberatan jika Naruto yang mengantarku ke perpustakaan kota?" tanya Sakura dengan keraguan terpancar jelas dari balik _emerald_nya.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan. Jika kau ingin pulang, hubungi saja aku. Aku akan menjemputmu." sahut Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Naruto terlihat begitu bersemangat, sampai-sampai mengabaikan tatapan Sasori yang berkata, '_jaga Sakura baik-baik_', walaupun ia tahu, tanpa ucapan seperti itupun Sasori percaya pada pria dihadapannya ini. Naruto akan menjaga Sakura apapun yang terjadi.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Naruto." ujar Sakura bergegas bangkit.

"Hm, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." sahut Naruto menyusul.

"Hn." balas Sasori kemudian. Sasori hanya bisa melihat kedua insan muda itu berlalu dan akhirnya hilang dari pandangan, hingga ia menemukan mereka kembali berkendara dengan motor dan akhirnya melesat pergi meninggalkan restoran.

"Kau bisa mempercayai Naruto, Sakura aman bersamanya." Sasori sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang ia tunggu dari tadi baru muncul dihadapannya.

"Kau lama sekali, Itachi." ujar Sasori mendelik tajam.

"Maaf, ada sedikit gangguan." jawab pria itu –Itachi-, sembari tersenyum kecil. Tidak ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan lanjutan yang diajukan Sasori untuk teman lamanya ini, yang ada hanyalah sebuah keheningan tak berarti yang kemudian diselingi dengan obrolan ringan khas mahasiswa yang tengah sibuk dengan proyek-proyek mereka.

* * *

Lagi-lagi ponselnya berbunyi, tapi bukan panggilan, namun berupa pesan masuk yang membuatnya terdiam sejenak. Menimang-nimang untuk membaca pesan itu atau mengabaikannya. Tapi, apa dia yang mengiriminya pesan? Tapi untuk apa? Toh, ia sudah menyuruh si-berisik-itu untuk menunggu di restoran, setidaknya untuk ikut menemaninya berada disana sehingga pertemuannya dengan sang kakak bisa segera berakhir. Ah, apa mungkin ia lupa...atau mungkin memutuskan untuk pulang karena lelah menunggu? Awas saja jika dugaannya benar, ia tak segan-segan untuk menghabisi sahabat kuningnya itu.

Hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja hingga ia bisa tiba tepat di parkiran restoran, jika saja kemacetan bodoh ini segera berakhir. Dahinya berdenyut nyeri, kalau saja Itachi –sang kakak- yang membawa mobil miliknya sendiri, bukan mobilnya...ia pasti tidak akan terjebak disini. Ternyata ini karma yang ia dapatkan.

Saat kemacetan mulai terhenti, giliran lampu merah-lah yang membuatnya harus 'sabar' menunggu untuk tidak mengendarai mobilnya dan menabrak mobil-mobil lain di depannya. '_sial_' batinnya kesal.

Saat tengah menunggu waktu lima detik lagi sebelum akhirnya lampu berubah menjadi hijau, tak sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. Seseorang yang ia suruh untuk menunggu di restoran hingga ia tiba, tengah berkendara dengan arah berlawanan saat ini. Apa mungkin itu Naruto? Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas karena mobil lain menghalangi pandangannya. Jika itu benar Naruto, berarti ia benar-benar sudah lelah menunggu dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dalam, sekilas ia melihat helai rambut berwarna _soft pink_ berada di belakangnya, atau dengan kata lain...orang yang ia duga sebagai Naruto itu tengah berkendara bersama...Tidak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak mungkin. Seharusnya ia bisa melupakan gadis itu, tapi rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuatnya berpikir berulang-ulang tentang kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Suara klakson pengendara mobil lain yang tepat berada di belakangnya menyadarkannya dari kegelisahan yang sempat ia rasakan. Ternyata lampu lalu lintas sudah hijau, kini ia sendiri yang membuang-buang waktu dengan terus berlama-lama berada disini. Ada apa dengannya? Belum tentu apa yang ia lihat tadi benar, hatinya telah bergejolak, membuatnya merasa sedikit nyeri. Cih, masa bodoh. Lebih baik jika ia cepat sampai di restoran itu dan menemukan si-berisik-kuning itu.

* * *

"Kau di parkiran?"

"Aku di dalam restoran, kau hanya tinggal masuk ke dalam ruang utama, temui aku di sudut kanan ruangan ini, dan..."

"Sasuke...Sasuke, kau masih disana?" Hening. Hanya terdengar sambungan telepon yang terputus saat ini.

"Dia mematikan telepon. Dasar bocah itu." Itachi terlihat menggeleng lemah, dia tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya benar-benar dalam keadaan _bad mood_ tingkat tinggi. Seingatnya, sikapnya tidak seburuk itu saat mereka pergi, '_dasar tempramental_' batin Itachi kemudian.

"Sasuke?" kekeh Sasori melihat drama kakak-beradik secara _live_ tepat dihadapannya.

"Hn. Begitulah. Kurasa aku tidak bisa menjamin dia akan menjadi tamu yang baik saat ini." Itachi menanggapi kekehan Sasori dengan senyum andalannya, ada makna tersembunyi dibalik senyuman itu.

Sasori menghela nafasnya panjang, "Kukira aku bisa memakluminya, kita mempunyai hal yang sama jika dihubungkan dengan _'bagaimana menjadi seorang kakak yang baik untuk mengawasi adik-adik manis mereka'_." Itachi mendengus kecil sembari menahan tawa mendegar gurauan kawan di seberangnya itu. Beruntung ia tidak tertawa di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mempunyai selera humor yang bagus, kau jarang menunjukannya." Itachi berusaha menerka-nerka jawaban apa yang akan Sasori berikan untuknya.

"Tidak. Aku serius." Hm, ternyata jauh dari harapannya. Itachi menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kurasa itu Sasuke." Itachi mengikuti arah pandang Sasori sehingga ia harus mengubah posisi duduknya agar bisa melihat target yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi.

"Akhirnya ia datang." gumam Itachi kecil. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya, seingatku, kau dan Sasuke jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini." Sasori mengedikkan bahu cepat, pertanyaan yang entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengenalnya, ya?" tanya Sasori pada dirinya sendiri. Itachi mengangguk kecil.

"Mudah. Saat ia masuk restoran, sebagian gadis-gadis yang berada di ruang utama ini memasang tatapan yang kutahu kau-bisa-mengartikannya." kali ini giliran Itachi yang terkekeh. Bisa-bisanya Sasori berkata seperti itu, walaupun pada kenyataannya ia tidak bisa menyangkal sama sekali.

"Yah, kau benar." Sasori mengangguk. Terbayang bagaimana bisa ia mengenal Sasuke sama saja dengan dengan bagaimana ia membayangkan Sakura. Ia bisa dengan mudah mengenali Sakura, karena memang gadis itu berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain. Ada aura tersembunyi yang dimilikinya sehingga ia begitu _'istimewa'_.

"Dia datang." ujar Sasori lagi. Itachi yang membelakangi arah pandang Sasori hanya bisa menunggu bagaimana _sang-pangeran-es_ itu akan datang menyapanya.

"Itachi..." beberapa menit kemudian terdengar sapaan dari sebuah suara bariton tepat di sampingnya, Itachi tersenyum simpul saat menyadari aura gelap disekitar tubuh Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" ujar Itachi kemudian, memberikan Sasuke tempat agar ia bisa duduk di sebelahnya. Namun Sasuke menolak.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku harus segera pergi." sahut Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya yang terlanjur gugup seperti ini.

"Apa? Kau mau pergi lagi? Kau bahkan baru saja tiba disini. Setidaknya kau bisa makan siang atau istirahat sebentar disini. Kau bahkan belum menyapa Sasori." Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasori yang tampaknya tidak terganggu dengan kegiatan didepannya. Ia tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya dalam diam.

"Hm...Sasori-_san~_" '_sial mengapa aku semakin gugup saja_' batin Sasuke gelisah.

Sasori mengangguk, "Sasuke." sahutnya tenang menatap sepasang _onyx_ hitam tepat dihadapannya, ada sesuatu yang besar tersembunyi di dalamnya, dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat Sasori merasa...

terganggu.

"Ini kunci mobil. Kurasa kau bisa pulang tanpa aku, ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus. Aku akan kembali sebelum malam hari." Sasuke hampir saja berlalu, namun dengan cepat ia, mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hm...Itachi, apa kau melihat Naruto di restoran ini?" Itachi terdiam, memasang ekspresi berpikir andalannya. Ia sengaja mengulur-ngulur waktu agar Sasori yang menjawabnya. Itachi sengaja melakukan hal ini agar Sasori berpikir bahwa ia tidak melihat Naruto, jika Itachi menjawab dia melihatnya, Sasori akan berkata, _'mengapa kau tidak langsung menghampiriku dan malah menunggu seperti orang bodoh?'_.

"Naruto sempat datang kemari, namun sekarang dia pergi dengan Sakura." _'cih, ternyata benar'_ batin Sasuke kesal. Dengan senyum tipis ia mengangguk mendengar penuturan Sasori yang tengah menatap er...dalam padanya. "Terimakasih." sahut Sasuke tanpa menatap Sasori yang masih saja menatapnya aneh.

"Sayang sekali kau telat datang, padahal tadi ada Sakura juga disini. Jika kau bisa datang lebih cepat, aku yakin kalian bertiga tengah bersenang-senang saat ini." Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak memukul sang kakak yang menunjukan ekspresi menyebalkannya saat ini. _'Arrggghh, baka! Itachi berusaha untuk memancing emosiku sekarang'_

"Kalau begitu, orang yang Naruto maksud itu adalah kau, Sasuke. Tadi sebelumnya Naruto bilang bahwa ia kemari karena ada seseorang menyuruhnya untuk datang, namun seseorang itu belum juga tiba saat Naruto disini." entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini, ia, Sasori, berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini. Ia hanya tidak ingin timbul kesalahpahaman antara Sasuke dan Naruto di kemudian hari.

"Lagi-lagi karena kau datang terlambat, Sasuke." sambung Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, seolah-olah mengerti bagaimana gusarnya Sasuke saat ini. Jika saja Sasuke memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk meminta _coffe-au-lait_ milik Sasori dan menumpahkannya secara langsung kepada Itachi yang sedang menahan tawanya saat ini. Ya, jika saja.

"Hn, aku terjebak macet. Kalau begitu, **aniki** dan Sasori_-san_, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan menghampiri mereka berdua." Itachi mengangguk begitu pula Sasori. Mereka berdua tampaknya berusaha untuk bersikap senormal mungkin saat mendengar penekanan di kata 'aniki' yang jelas-jelas ditunjukan untuk Itachi.

"Hati-hati." seru Itachi saat Sasuke mulai menjauh. Teringat akan satu hal, Itachi bangkit dan memanggil adik kesayangannya itu, sehingga beberapa pengunjung terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi saat ini. Mungkin penasaran dengan hal yang akan dilakukan Itachi selanjutnya.

"Sasuke!" entah apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan saat ini saat mendengar Itachi memanggilnya. Berbalik atau berpura-pura mengabaikan panggilan sang kakak. Hati dan pikirannya berkata tidak, namun tidak dengan tubuhnya. Langkahnya terhenti, dan ia pun berbalik.

"Kau benar tidak mau membawa mobil? Atau nanti kujemput saja? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu diluar sana tanpa kendaraan." 'baka! apa yang dia pikirkan, Itachi mau mempermalukanku di tempat seperti ini! sial!' batin Sasuke geram, beruntung ia masih menggunakan akal sehatnya untuk tidak menghajar sang kakak yang melambai ke arahnya dengan wajah yang membuatnya ingin membuatnya tak berbentuk.

"Tidak." sahutnya singkat, tanpa mengindahkan beberapa gadis yang terkikik geli mendengarnya.

Itachi kembali duduk dan mulai memanggil salah seorang pelayan dan mulai memesan makanan dan minuman untuk mengganjal perutnya yang telah melayangkan protes sedari tadi padanya. "Kau yakin soal bersikap seperti itu pada Sasuke?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba.

Itachi tertawa kecil, "Jangan hiraukan dia. Dia baik-baik saja, aku sering melakukan hal ini padanya. Lagipula, bukankah lucu jika melihat reaksi para gadis setelah melihatnya." Itachi terkekeh kecil. Dia biasa bersikap seperti itu pada Sasuke, dan hanya pada Sasuke.

Sasori mengedikkan bahu cepat, seolah tahu jawaban Itachi setelahnya.

"Rasanya aneh, tadi Sasuke bilang akan menghampiri mereka berdua, jika 'mereka berdua' yang dimaksud adalah Naruto dan Sakura, darimana Sasuke tahu tempat mereka berdua saat ini? Padahal aku belum mengatakan bahwa mereka tengah pergi ke perpustakaan kota." Itachi terdiam, menyetujui pandapat Sasori yang baru saja di utarakannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin Sasuke segera menghubungi Naruto atau mungkin Sakura, siapa tahu?" Itachi ternyum tipis tatkala pandangannya tertuju pada sang adik yang tengah menggunakan topinya agar terhindar dari terik panas matahari dan akhirnya hilang, seiring dengan kepergiannya dengan taxi.

'_dasar Sasuke'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hi, I'm newbie.**

**See you in next chapter **

**.**

**.**

**Nb : Aku Newbie disini :) Mohon ktitik dan sarannya, agar fanfic yang aku buat selanjutnya terhindar dari ke_typo-_an dan bla...bla...bla**

**kebanyakan? maafkan..:") aku ngga yakin bisa rutin update terus, soalnya aku udah mulai masuk sekolah, setelah libur satu minggu -_- *ngga penting***

**Okay, see ya...;)**

**_Gomen~_ republish lagi fic ini, ada sedikit 'insiden' dan ya...sedih sekali untuk menceritakannya...:")**


	2. Him

**.**

**.**

**In April**

**.**

**.**

_**Sedalam-dalamnya kau mengubur bangkai, suatu saat akan tercium juga baunya. Dan setelah itu terjadi kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kecuali dua hal, kembali mengubur bangkai itu atau memindahkannya sehingga sang pemangsa bisa memakannya, dan akhirnya bangkai itupun hilang. Nee, mana yang kau pilih?**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Him**

**Konoha, 1 April. 13:21**

Hening.

Baik Naruto maupun Sakura yang kini tengah berjalan beriringan menuju perpustakaan kota, **"Konoha Library"**, tampak terdiam dalam kecanggungan yang luar biasa. Naruto pikir keadaan mereka akan semakin membaik setelah berlalu dari restoran tadi. Seingatnya, Sakura bersikap biasa saja saat mereka bertemu, namun kini ia melihat Sakura sebagai seseorang yang asing, yang bahkan sampai sejauh ini belum juga mengatakan apapun padanya.

'_Suasana hati Sakura tampaknya berubah-rubah hari ini.'_ batin Naruto khawatir. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada sang gadis merah muda yang masih saja diam membisu, seolah-olah acuh tak acuh dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto, lain lagi dengan Sakura. _Emerald_ gadis itu tampak memandang lurus kedepan, kosong. Ia tahu, ada yang salah dengan sahabat gadisnya ini. _Aquamarine _indah pria dengan tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya itu membulat, saat tepat dihadapan trotoar sang gadis terdapat sebuah lubang kecil yang mampu membuatnya terjatuh atau paling tidak sanggup membuatnya tersungkur dengan memalukan, '_Sakura benar-benar tidak melihatnya_' batin Naruto heran.

"Lihat langkahmu, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin kau terjatuh." dengan cekatan Naruto mengapit sebelah lengan Sakura dan membimbingnya melewati lubang itu tanpa penolakan berarti yang diajukan sang gadis merah muda yang masih terpaku melihatnya, kelihatannya ia tidak merasa terganggu dengan sikap Naruto saat ini. Atau mungkin Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan Naruto.

Langkah Naruto begitu terburu-buru, membuat Sakura harus mengikuti langkah pria yang bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahnya sama sekali. Namun Sakura menerima itu, ia merasa...entahlah... nyaman dan terlindungi saat lengannya berada dalam genggaman sang sahabat _kuning-berisik_nya ini. Sudah lama rasanya mereka tidak sedekat ini. Walaupun pada awalnya sempat terbersit rasa ingin melepaskan sentuhan Naruto dari kulitnya.

"Naruto. Aku..."

"Jangan bicara apapun dulu, Sakura." Sakura terdiam mendengar jawaban Naruto yang bahkan tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Apakah Naruto marah padanya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Seumur hidupnya, Naruto belum pernah bersikap seperti itu padanya. Ia sendiri heran, namun Sakura mencoba mengabaikannya, berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Baiklah, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menunggu saat ini.

* * *

Sebuah gedung megah dengan arsitektur yang memadukan unsur timur dan barat sekaligus, terlihat begitu elegan dilihat dari sudut manapun. Letaknya yang strategis karena berada di pusat kota menjadi keindahan tersendiri bagi setiap pasang mata, baik hanya untuk sekedar melewatinya maupun menyempatkan dirinya untuk tenggelam dalam kumpulan buku-buku di dalam perpustakaan ini

Jika dilihat, para pengunjung memang banyak yang datang entah hanya untuk sekedar melepas penat di dalam perpustakaan ini dengan memanjakan diri mereka di dalam _café_, atau benar-benar sengaja meluangkan waktu mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang mengharuskannya untuk datang ke perpustakaan.

Sakura masih membiarkan lengannya di genggam kuat namun tidak menyakitkan oleh Naruto saat ini. Ia yakin ia baik-baik saja, namun mengapa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang memintanya untuk segera mengakhiri kegiatan akhir pekan ini dan kembali pulang ke rumah, tenggelam dalam kenangan yang entah kapan akan segera berakhir. _Feeling_nya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Langkah Naruto terhenti tiba-tiba membuat Sakura tak sengaja menabrak punggung tegap di depannya, terdengar ringisan kecil yang lolos setelahnya. "Maaf Sakura-_chan~_, mungkin aku bersikap buruk padamu hari ini." ujar Naruto mendudukkan dirinya tepat di undakan tangga terendah yang menghubungkannya dengan pintu masuk perpustakaan. Sakura terdiam, mengelus lembut dahinya berulang kali.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Apa yang kau katakan? Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu. Entah mengapa Naruto, aku..." Sakura terdiam sesaat, hampir saja ia membongkar rahasianya yang membuatnya ingin lari saat ini juga.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Eh, tidak." sahut Sakura canggung, lagi-lagi kesalahannya kembali terulang. Sakura yang menginginkan agar orang-orang tidak mengetahui apa yang pernah ia alami, namun Sakura pula yang memberikan 'akses' agar orang-orang dapat bertanya lebih jauh padanya, dasar ceroboh.

"Aku tahu kau ceroboh, Sakura." Apa? Naruto baru saja mengatakannya ceroboh? Mungkin Naruto meminta Sakura menghajar dirinya saat ini, paling tidak Sakura sanggup menendang Naruto ke tengah jalan raya hingga ia terjungkal di sana.

"Kau bahkan tidak melihat lubang yang kupastikan bisa membuatmu malu setengah mati karena terjatuh." Sakura mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Naruto, hatinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang bisa bersikap sebegitu cerobohnya hingga sahabat yang dulu ia pikir sama cerobohnya dengan dirinya mampu menasehatinya seperti ini.

"Naruto, kau bersikap seakan-akan akulah gadis terceroboh didunia." sahut Sakura berpura-pura tersinggung atas perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Hehehe...Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Ayolah, jangan marah padaku. Hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang kan'?" Naruto tertawa kecil menggaruk tengkuknya bingung harus bersikap seperti apa untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sifatmu memang tidak berubah, kau tahu. Hah, padahal aku berniat mengajakmu makan di kedai _ramen Ichiraku_ sore ini, tapi berhubung suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik, ya sudahlah..." Sakura terdiam sejenak, mencuri pandang pada Naruto yang terlihat begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Oh, lihatlah betapa lucunya wajah Naruto saat ini.

"_Heh_?! Sakura-_chan~_ kau tidak serius kan'?" tanya Naruto panik setelah mengetahui bahwa Sakura menyangkutkan permasalahan ini dengan hal terbaik di dunia yang masih ia miliki saat ini, ya, menyangkutkannya dengan kedai _ramen Ichiraku_.

"Tidak. Aku serius. Kapan aku bergurau? " Sakura menggeleng pelan sembari bergegas bangkit dan mulai memasuki perpustakaan dengan terkikik geli, tapi sebelumnya...

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku yang traktir _loh_." _aquamarine_ Naruto membulat ketika mendengar bisikan Sakura yang terdengar begitu menggoda di telinganya, dengan kedipan manisnya Sakura akhirnya berlalu dan akhirnya hilang dari pandangan.

"A-apa?! Sa-sakura_-chan~_ tunggu!" seru Naruto bangkit dan mulai mengejar sang gadis merah muda yang telah mendahuluinya memasuki perpustakaan. Wah, padahal ini kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga dari sang gadis, yang jelas-jelas jarang melakukan hal ini.

Sementara itu Sakura tengah berada di meja registrasi perpustakaan dengan senyum kecil yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan saat ini. Wajar saja, biasanya Naruto yang selalu mengerjainya atau menggodanya sehinga ia akan marah dan menghajar habis pria kuning itu. Namun sekarang nasib berkata lain. Siapa bilang seorang Sakura tidak bisa membuat Naruto memasang ekspresi menggelikan dengan mulut terbuka lebar karena terkejut mendengar penawaran Sakura yang bisa dibilang begitu langka ini? Ya, dan Sakura sudah tahu jawabannya. Sempat terlintas pemikiran 'jahat' di dalam benak Sakura untuk membuat Naruto menangis karena kedai _ramen Ichiraku_-nya dijadikan jaminan atas semua ini. Bukankah lucu jika kau melihat pemuda sepertinya menangis bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang mengiba dan merengek karena kehilangan lollipop manis berharganya? _'Uh, lucunya'_ batin Sakura geli.

Merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya, membuat Sakura semakin tersenyum puas, apalagi saat mendengar deru nafasnya yang terengah-engah dan memburu seperti itu. "Sa-sakura-_chan~_..."

"Isi dulu registrasi ini, Naruto." Naruto mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti perintah yang tertera dihadapannya, ini kali pertamanya ia datang ke perpustakaan kota. Sejujurnya, Naruto malas jika harus berhadapan dengan hal seperti ini, mengisikan nama dan tujuannya datang ke perpustakaan ini, '_tentu saja untuk membaca, bodoh_' batin Naruto heran. '_Aku memang bodoh, tapi perpustakaan ini jauh lebih bodoh dariku._' Naruto menyeringai kecil saat menyerahkan kertas registrasi itu pada sang penjaga perpustakaan dengan perawakan besar dan kacamata kecil bertengger di hidungnya yang Naruto pikir sudah tidak cukup itu. Manik penjaga perpustakaan itu menatapnya tajam dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Heh? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya?

"Aneh. Menakutkan pula." gumam Naruto kecil.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" wajah Naruto berubah pucat, dengan cepat ia menggeleng. Wanita dihadapannya ini memang sangat peka rupanya. Indra-indranya bekerja dua kali lipat dari manusia-manusia normal pada umumnya. Ck, sebenarnya apa yang Naruto pikirkan?

"E-eh...tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bilang, cuaca hari ini begitu panas." Naruto berpura-pura melonggarkan kerah kemejanya, matanya menyipit agar mendukung aksi yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Oh, begitukah? Kurasa seharusnya kau merasa kedinginan karena jelas-jelas ada AC tepat diatasmu, er...Uzumaki_-san_~." Glek. Mati sudah kau Naruto. Kau kalah telak dari wanita ini.

"O-oh begitu ya, hmm...Hiroshi_-san_." Dua perempatan muncul di dahi wanita tepat dihadapan Naruto ini, dengan senyum yang terlihat –sangat menakutkan- ia berkata,

"Itu bukan namaku Uzumaki_-san~_, namaku adalah Kojima Natsumi. Kukira kau bisa membedakan mana nama laki-laki dan mana nama wanita sepertiku ini." ya ampun, ia baru saja mengatakan Sakura ceroboh, ternyata dirinyalah yang lebih ceroboh dari Sakura...berbicara soal Sakura, dimana gadis itu sekarang?

"Eh? Sakura?" ujar Naruto terkejut karena saat ini Sakura telah hilang begitu saja dari pandangannya, hanya seorang pemuda dengan kacamata minus tebal yang merasa tersinggung karena jelas-jelas memanggilnya dengan nama 'Sakura' yang identik dengan nama perempuan itu. Ya, ampun...andai saja ia bisa menghilang saat ini juga. Mungkin berteleportasi ke dimensi lain adalah pilihan terbaiknya.

"Oh, kekasihmu itu ya? Sakura sudah pergi." terang wanita bernama Kojima itu tenang.

"Se-sejak kapan?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Sejak kau mengisi identitasmu disini." jelas Kojima seraya memperlihatkan kertas registrasi yang baru saja Naruto serahkan padanya. Senyum sinis menghiasi wajah bulat wanita itu.

"A-apa?" seru Naruto terkejut.

"Lainkali banyak-banyaklah belajar dari kekasihmu itu, dia sering kemari, di gadis yang pintar...sementara kau...ah, sudahlah lupakan." yang terdengar dari wanita itu kini adalah tawa renyahnya yang membuat Naruto jengkel, jelas-jelas wanita ini sudah menghinanya.

"Maksudmu, aku bodoh?" lagi-lagi tawa Kojima semakin keras, hingga pemuda di sebelah Naruto itu terdiam dan mengarahkan wajahnya pada sebuah poster atau apapun itu yang sengaja dibuat besar agar dapat dilihat oleh seluruh pengunjung serta diberi hiasan berupa bingkai emas di setiap sisinya. Dengan cepat ia menyela.

"_A-ano_...bukankah, kita tidak boleh membuat kebisingan di dalam perpustakaan? Kurasa kau harus membayar denda." sontan saja manik cokelat gelap Kojima membulat, dia baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan, hal ini begitu memalukan. Apalagi dia ditegur oleh pengunjungnya sendiri. Camkan, seorang pengunjung yang berani menegur seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang sudah bertahun-tahun bergelut dengan dunia ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah poster berbingkai yang sudah lama berada disana sejak perpustakaan ini dibangun.

'_**Dilarang keras membuat kebisingan di perpustakaan, membawa makanan dan minuman, serta mengganggu kenyamanan oranglain di perpustakaan ini. Dikenakan denda ¥ 10000 bagi siapapun yang melakukan pelanggaran.'**_

Sementara sang pemuda itu berlalu dan hilang di balik rak-rak besar yang menaungi buku-buku perpustakaan, kini hanya bersisa Naruto dan Kojima di meja registrasi. Dengan Kojima yang terdiam membisu dengan ekspresi yang membuat Naruto ingin tertawa terjungkal-jungkal karenanya.

"_Sesama bodoh dan ceroboh seharusnya tidak perlu menasehati._" ujar Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa miliknya yang sanggup membuat kedua telinga Kojima memerah panas mendengarnya.

"_Ano_, Kojima_-san_...tepat di peraturan dengan bingkai indah itu ternyata tidak tertulis 'pengunjung', maksudku tidak spesifik jika dilihat untuk siapa peraturan itu dibuat, jadi siapapun yang membuat kebisingan, termasuk 'para penjaga'nya, wajib membayar denda... Peraturan di perpustakaan ini memang adil sekali ya..._Yosh_! Kurasa aku harus mencari Sakura-_chan~_." Naruto berlalu dengan tawa kecil mengejek dengan siulan kecilnya yang membuat Kojima mendelik tajam dan tidak suka padanya.

"Bocah itu..."

"Hmm...Kojima_-san~_, kurasa aku membutuhkan sepuluh ribu yen-mu saat ini." Glek. Kojima menatap takut-takut pada pria paruh baya yang sepertinya tengah bersorak senang dalam hati saat ini. Ya, jika saja pria paruh baya itu bukanlah seniornya di dalam perpustakaan ini, ia pasti sudah melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang telah ia lakukan pada _bocah-kuning_ itu.

"I-itu...Hi-hiroshi_-san_..." ujarnya gugup dengan rona merah menjalari seluruh permukaan pipinya.

* * *

'_Cih, ternyata Naruto benar_.' batin Sasuke kesal, berulang kali ia mengumpat dalam hati bahkan sesekali terlihat bahwa ia tengah mengepal kuat menahan amarahnya yang dapat meledak kapan saja. Oh, jangan tanya apa yang tengah _pangeran-es-tampan_ ini rasakan. _Mood_nya benar-benar dalam tingkat terburuk saat ini.

Baiklah, bayangkan jika kau dipaksa untuk ikut ke pusat kota dengan alasan bodoh, _'jangan terlalu serius dengan tugas-tugasmu, sesekali nikmatilah masa mudamu'_, tentu saja Itachi yang mengatakan hal itu ditambah dengan persetujuan kedua orangtuanya yang ya...membuatnya tak bisa menolak tanpa alibi yang kuat. Itu alasan pertama kekesalannya hari ini.

Kedua, saat kau tengah menikmati 'hidupmu' di dalam perpustakaan kota dengan keheningan yang membuatmu merasa nyaman, tiba-tiba kakak menyebalkanmu menghubungimu dan menyuruhmu untuk datang ke sebuah restoran dan kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat kau terjebak di dalam kemacetan panjang yang sanggup membuatmu menghancurkan mobil-mobil lain tepat di hadapanmu. Itu alasan keduanya.

Dan ketiga, juga yang terakhir. Alasan utamanya saat ini berada di dalam taxi dan untuk yang kedua kalinya kembali ke perpustakaan kota yang mungkin semakin padat pengunjung siang hari ini. Ya, salahkan sahabat _berisik-kuning-dan-well-menyebalkan_ itu. Bukankah dia sudah menyuruh si kuning itu menunggu di restoran hingga ia tiba, dan buktinya...dia telah pergi dengan _kau-tahu-siapa_. Mungkin dia marah dengan si kuning itu, tapi yang membuatnya lebih jengkel adalah karena ternyata ia pergi dengan...Sakura. Ya, Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Salahkan Itachi yang memanas-manasinya tadi.

"_**Sayang sekali kau telat datang, padahal tadi ada Sakura juga di sini. Jika kau bisa datang lebih cepat, aku yakin kalian bertiga tengah bersenang-senang saat ini."**_

Kata-kata Itachi yang menurutnya kelewat tidak berguna itu mampu membuat hatinya panas, sepanas cuaca hari ini, seingatnya cuaca dalam keadaan berawan sebelum ia pergi menemui kakak menyebalkannya itu. Itulah sebabnya ia memilih untuk bergegas, namun...belum tiba di perpustakaan kota, udara menyesakkan dan terik matahari kembali membakar ubun-ubunnya. Takdir tengah mempermainkannya.

Entahlah, sulit sekali menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Cemburu? Tidak. Tapi...gusar, gelisah, dan lainnya. Kata-kata Itachi tadi mampu membakar akal sehatnya yang saat ini berusaha mati-matian agar setidaknya berpikir waras dan normal. Bayang-bayang bahwa keduanya tengah bersenang-senang saat ini begitu memuakkan. Membayangkan Sakura yang tengah tertawa lepas karena gurauan Naruto, membuatnya lagi-lagi harus mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga memutih. Ya, inilah yang bisa ia lakukan. Pengecut, memang.

Mungkin ia akan cemburu ketika mereka berdua tengah bersenang-senang tanpa dirinya, tapi itu dulu, saat mereka masih kanak-kanak. Dan sekarang? Ayolah, di usianya yang menginjak sembilan belas tahun ini, tidak mungkin ia datang pada _si kuning_ itu dan bertanya, _'apa yang tadi kau lakukan bersama Sakura tanpa aku?'_ Ck. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya.

Sasuke menyangkal ia bersikap seperti itu, namun tidak dengan hatinya. Sedalam apapun ia membohongi hatinya sendiri, hal itu akan sia-sia, karena hanya 'hati'lah sesuatu yang tidak bisa berbohong maupun dibohongi. Baiklah, ia kesal. Itu saja...mungkin...mungkin lebih dari sekedar kesal. Ya, hal itu bermula saat ia mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Naruto.

**FLASHBACK**

**Sasuke POV**

_Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gelisah dalam hatiku. Seharusnya aku bisa merasa sedikit lebih tenang karena kini aku tiba di restoran dimana Itachi berada, setidaknya disini lebih baik daripada di jalan raya tadi. Kemacetan yang benar-benar memuakkan!_

_Kubuka ponselku dan mendapati beberapa pesan masuk datang, jangan lupakan beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari Itachi. Tiga pesan dari Naruto. Naruto? Cih. Awas saja jika dugaanku benar! Awas saja jika dia benar-benar pergi dari restoran!_

_**Message Received**_

_**From: Naruto**_

_**11:33**_

_**Sasuke, kau dimana? Aku di depan restoran. **_

_**Message 2 Received**_

_**From: Naruto**_

_**12:13**_

_**Sasuke. Jika kau mencariku aku ada di dalam bersama Sakura.**_

_Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Ck, lagi-lagi gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa Sakura berada di restoran di saat yang bersamaan dengan adanya Naruto? Kebetulan yang tidak masuk akal._

_**Message 3 Received**_

_**From: Naruto**_

_**12:45**_

_**Sasuke, aku dan Sakura-chan pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Aku tidak bisa menolak ajakan Sakura-chan. Jadi jika kau mencariku, temui aku disana.**_

_Jadi apa yang kulihat itu benar. Orang yang tadi kulihat tadi benar-benar Naruto. Dan yang bersama Naruto itu adalah Sakura. Kusandarkan punggungku di pintu mobil, mencoba menstabilkan emosi yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa kuatur dengan baik. Ingin rasanya aku kembali ke perpustakaan kota dan menemukan Naruto dan Sakura detik ini juga._

_Ya, aku cemburu. Sudah jelas, kan. Tapi kurasa itu hal yang wajar. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berdua di luar sana. Membiarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama seolah-olah mereka tengah berkencan saat ini. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana sikap Sakura nanti saat bertemu denganku, yang kuinginkan hanya bisa menemukan mereka secepat yang aku bisa._

_Dan..._

_Naruto, ternyata kau sudah berani mengabaikan permintaanku. Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan padamu nanti._

**END OF FLASHBACK  
Normal POV**

* * *

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga, _Sakura-chan~_." Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata yang baru saja melucur dari balik bibir Naruto. Fokusya kini telah beralih pada sebuah buku tebal edisi lama yang sedang coba ia pahami.

'_Buku kesehatan?'_ gumam Naruto melihat _cover_ depan buku tersebut.

"Kau lama sekali, Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan, hm? Merayu Kojima_-san~_?" tanya Sakura terkikik geli menanggapi gurauannya sendiri. Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku takut, Sakura-_chan~_. Aku yakin ini akan jadi kali pertama dan terakhir bagiku untuk berada di perpustakaan kota." Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, teringat akan perdebatannya tadi dengan sang penjaga perpustakaan. Walaupun ia menang, tapi tetap saja jaminan hidupnya bisa berkurang saat mereka bertemu kembali.

"Jadi..." Sakura menutup bukunya dan mengamati Naruto yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya dalam diam.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sakura gugup. "Aku tidak suka kau menatapku seperti itu." terang Sakura menutup kedua _aquamarine_ Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tadi Kojima_-san_ mengira kita sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sakura terhenyak beberapa saat mendengar arus pembicaraan Naruto yang mengarah ke sebuah topik tertentu.

"Jika aku ada disana, aku akan mengatakan bahwa kita ini hanya sepasang sahabat." tutur Sakura hati-hati, dengan lembut ia menarik kembali kedua tangannya dan beralih pada buku lain yang sempat ia baca sebelumnya.

"Hahaha...apakah ada peluang untuk lebih dari sekedar sahabat?" gurau Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jangan bilang sekarang kau mencoba merayuku, Naruto. Semenjak kita sama-sama di akademi, kau selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini." Sakura mengalihkan _emerald_nya ke arah lain, menghindari _aquamarine_ indah dihadapannya.

"Kau." sahut Naruto cepat.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku memikirkanmu saat ini, Sakura. Kemana saja kau selama lima hari ini? Aku menghubungimu beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada balasan atau kabar apapun darimu. Kau tahu, aku, Sasuke, Ino, dan yang lainnya mencemaskanmu." degup jantung Sakura kembali bertalu-talu hebat mendengar Naruto mengucapkan salah satu nama yang membuatnya tiba-tiba saja merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto cemas, melihat perubahan drastis raut wajah Sakura saat ini. Tidak ada embel-embel _"chan"_ saat Naruto memanggil namanya, ini artinya Naruto sedang berada dalam keadaan serius dan bukan saatnya pula bagi Sakura untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini.

"Aku..." sahut Sakura menunduk.

"Sakura..." ujar Naruto terpaku melihatnya. Dengan cepat Sakura memeluk pria dihadapannya ini yang bahkan membuat Naruto tak berkutik selama beberapa detik. Kesadarannya hilang sementara.

"Sa-sakura..."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun padamu sekarang, Naruto. Kuharap kau mengerti. Aku akan mengatakannya nanti, setelah aku siap. Maafkan aku." ujar Sakura berusaha menahan agar airmatanya tidak meleleh saat ini juga. Tidak ada balasan dari Naruto, entah apa yang tengah pria rubah itu pikirkan saat ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura_-chan~._ Tapi, jika kau sudah siap untuk bicara padaku, jangan sungkan. _Aku akan ada kapanpun kau membutuhkanku_."

"Na-naruto..." sahut Sakura menggangguk lemah, sembari mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kemeja Naruto saat ini.

"Terimakasih."

'_Ya, kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu'_ gumam Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

Kurang lebih satu setengah jam ia berada dalam perjalanan. Ini belum ditambah dengan waktu berjalan kaki ke tempat yang dituju, karena taxi yang ia naiki tidak benar-benar tepat berhenti di depan perpustakaan kota. Lagi-lagi kemacetan menjadi alasan utamanya. Untung saja, Sasuke mampu memaklumi dan akhirnya ia terjebak di trotoar padat pejalan kaki siang ini.

Ck. Topi yang Sasuke gunakan tampaknya tidak berguna. Tetap saja terik matahari mampu mencapai wajahnya. Sudahlah, lagi pula ia hanya tinggal berjalan beberapa meter lagi dan akhirnya tiba di perpustakaan kota. Baiklah, tidak ada pilihan lain.

Dari seberang trotoar seorang gadis dengan surai merah menyala sepunggungnya tampak memperhatikan Sasuke dari jauh. Senyumnya kembali merekah saat orang yang ia maksud mengarahkan langkahnya menuju perpustakaan kota dan akhirnya hilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku akan menemuimu sebentar lagi, Sasuke_-kun~_." gumam gadis itu sembari merapikan anak-anak rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan.

Sementara itu Sasuke masuk dan dengan cepat menuju meja registrasi dimana Kojima tengah berjaga dengan raut wajah terlihat kusut dan tidak bersemangat berbeda jauh saat ia datang sebelumnya kemari.

"Uchiha-_san~_ kau kembali?" hanya senyuman tipis yang Sasuke tunjukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kojima saat ini.

"Baiklah, kau boleh langsung masuk. Abaikan saja registrasi ini."

"Hn. Terimakasih, Kojima_-san~_." Kojima mengangguk dan akhirnya melihat Sasuke hilang di balik rak-rak besar yang menjadi dominasi terbesar perpustakaan ini.

Sasuke bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ia berada disini? Ck. Ia terlihat seperti orang linglung saja yang mengarahkan pandangannya kesana-kemari mencari dua orang yang tengah 'berkencan' di dalam sini, atau apapun itu namanya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan yang tadi Naruto. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bersikap cengeng seperti itu. Bodohnya, aku ini!" Sasuke yakin ia baru saja mendengar suara Sakura di sekitar tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke berada di rak ke tiga jika dihitung saat ia mulai memasuki perputakaan ini.

Yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah meja-meja bulat di sebelah timur tempat dimana para pengunjung bisa menggunakanya untuk membaca buku dan di sebelah berat adalah ruang komputer khusus yang bisa digunakan untuk mengakses internet atau menyelesaikan tugas-tugas lain. Jika ia bisa mendengar suara Sakura sejelas ini maka dia berada di...

Sasuke segera berbalik dan benar saja, tepat dibelakangnya, ya, tepat disana mereka berdua tengah terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan dengan posisi menyamping. Sakura tengah menyeka airmatanya dengan Naruto yang tertawa kecil sembari menepuk lembut bahu Sakura. Eh? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa Sakura baru saja menangis? Apa Sakura baru saja menceritakan 'kebenaran' yang terjadi pada Naruto? Tapi kelihatannya tidak ada raut wajah tegang dan serius yang ditunjukan Naruto saat ini.

Untung saja, Sasuke sekarang menggunakan topi dengan jaket hitam bertudung yang mampu menyembunyikan bagian belakang tubuhnya sehingga mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Sasuke hanya terdiam membelakangi Sakura dan Naruto sambil sesekali mendengar perkataan mereka berdua. _Etto_...Sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang penguping, Sasuke?

"Aku juga terkejut kau bisa menangis seperti itu, Sakura. Aku tidak mengira gadis kuat sepertimu bisa seperti itu." ujar Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam, Naruto _no Baka_! Kau membuatku malu saja!" sahut Sakura menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"_Nee_..._nee_...Jangan seperti itu lagi, Sakura-_chan~_. Lainkali kau harus menghubungiku jika terjadi apa-apa."

"_Wakatta_, Naruto." ujar Sakura memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba saja begitu nyeri.

"Eh? Kau kenapa Sakura-_chan~_? Kau baik-baik saja, kan'?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Entahlah, Naruto. Kepalaku sedikit pusing." sahut Sakura dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit parau.

"Tu-tunggu disini, aku akan membelikanmu minum. Jangan bergerak sedikitpun." Sakura menengadah menatap Naruto yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi, namun yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah memandang kepergian Naruto tanpa bisa menghentikannya.

'_Aku selalu saja merepotkanmu, Naruto.'_ gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali." keluh Sakura pelan. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam lipatan tangannya. Sakura merasa bahwa ia tertidur beberapa menit, namun sebuah suara segera menginterupsinya.

"Ini, minumlah." Sakura terkejut mendengar kehadiran Naruto yang seingatnya baru saja meninggalkannya. Secepat inikah? _Café_ perpustakaan ini terletak di bagian belakang, mustahil ia bisa tiba dengan cepat. Tapi tak apa, jika benar orang itu Naruto, ia harus mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih padanya.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Di depannya kini terdapat sebuah botol minuman mineral dingin yang begitu menggoda dahaganya.

"Terimakasih Naruto, kau benar-benar..." Sakura menengadah dan akhirnya mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

* * *

_Aquamarine_ Naruto melebar sempurna saat menyadari ketidakhadiran Sakura di tempatnya tadi. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Naruto panik karena keadaan Sakura begitu mengkhawatirkan saat ia meninggalkannya tadi.

Ia salah. Naruto berpikir bahwa dirinya salah karena meninggalkan Sakura sendiri tanpa setidaknya satu atau dua pengunjung lain disini yang bisa menemaninya. Apa mungkin Sakura pergi ke toilet, mungkin, mungkin saja. Namun langkahnya terhenti seketika. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut saat menyadari sebuah botol plastik mineral berada diatas meja di mana Sakura berada disana sebelumnya.

"Tidak mungkin jika itu botol Sakura-_chan~_. Ah, sudahlah, mungkin itu botol minuman milik pengunjung lain." Naruto dengan sedikit berlari berlalu menuju toilet wanita yang terletak di sebelah timur tempatnya saat ini, tanpa mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tunggu aku, Sakura_-chan~_."

* * *

"Sudah sesiang ini, kau masih mau disini?" tanya Itachi saat menyadari waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 14:25 waktu setempat.

"Aku akan segera pergi ke perpustakaan kota untuk menjemput Sakura. Tapi sampai detik ini Sakura belum juga menghubungiku." ujar Sasori yang akhirnya mengungkapkan apa yang tengah dicemaskannya saat ini.

"Lebih baik jika kau menunggu Sakura menghubungimu. Biarkan dia bersenang-senang bersama Naruto." sahut Itachi meneguk _mocca_-nya hingga habis tak bersisa.

"Jangan lupakan Sasuke." sambung Sasori cepat.

"Oh ya, bocah itu." sahut Itachi kecil.

"Itachi." panggil Sasori kemudian.

"Hn. Ada apa?" sahut Itachi menyadari gelagat aneh kawannya ini.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." terpancar jelas keraguan dari balik _hazel_ Sasori untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Mungkin saat ini ia tengah mempertimbangkan pilihannya untuk mengatakannya pada Itachi atau bungkam begitu saja.

"Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan saja." saran Itachi bijak.

"Baiklah..." sahut Sasori menghela nafas panjang. Itachi sudah siap mendengarkan, dan Sasori pikir ia memang harus mendiskusikan ini padanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Sakura bersikap aneh..." jelas Sasori kecil mengawali ceritanya.

"Aneh, maksudmu?" tanya Itachi merespon dengan antusias.

Sasori tersenyum, namun bukan senyum yang diberikan untuk lawan bicaranya. Sasori tersenyum tanpa ekspresi dengan wajah tertunduk, membuatnya terlihat _menakutkan_. Itachi terdiam, mengawati lekat-lekat kawan yang berada dalam organisasi yang sama dengannya itu.

"Justru kau yang terlihat aneh." timpal Itachi cepat.

* * *

Rontaan demi rontaan terdengar sepanjang perjalanan yang dilalui oleh Sakura dengan pria yang baru saja menculiknya. Sakura bisa saja meronta atau berteriak atau mungkin berlari secepat yang ia bisa, hanya saja ia masih menggunakan akal sehatnya untuk tidak membuat keributan di tempat umum seperti ini. Apalagi setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya hanya bisa berdecak kagum saat mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dia dan sang penculik. Mereka hanya berpikir tentang betapa romantisnya tingkah mereka berdua saat ini.

Ya, pria yang menculiknya, Sasuke, tengah membawanya menuju bagian belakang perpustakaan yang dirasa cukup sepi saat ini. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang saja yang berlalu-lalang memasuki perpustakaan lewat pintu bagian belakang yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter lebih jauh dari _café_.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" seru Sakura meronta untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat pergelangan tangannya masih saja digenggam erat oleh pria bertopi di depannya ini. Sementara pria yang dituju hanya terus mempercepat langkahnya mengabaikan rontaan yang terdengar.

"Sasuke!" Sakura melakukan perlawanan dengan menghentakkan keras tangannya, membuat Sasuke terdiam beberapa detik tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Sakura..."

"Mengapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Sakura parau berusaha mati-matian menahan pening di kepalanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Maaf." tidak ada jawaban, hanya sebuah kata kecil yang terdengar setelahnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara yang kini telah berbalik dan memandangnya lekat-lekat. Apapun yang terjadi, akan lebih baik jika ia menuruti kata hatinya untuk tidak pergi hari ini. Inilah jawaban dari kegelisahannya sejak tadi.

"Untuk apa yang telah kulakukan padamu beberapa hari yang lalu." deg. deg. deg. Degup jantung Sakura kembali bertalu-talu hebat, lututnya sedikit gemetar, telapak tangannya berkeringat, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk meraih apapun yang bisa dijadikannya sebagai penopang tubuhnya.

"Aku...menunggumu mengatakan hal itu...tapi...ba-baru sekarang kau mengatakannya." sahut Sakura tertunduk dengan nada gemetar di dalam suaranya.

"Sakura, dengarkan penjelasanku..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, hah!" seru Sakura memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke dengan airmata yang telah tumpah membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku bingung, aku merasa tidak berguna jika harus mengucapkan apapun padamu saat itu, Sakura! Aku kalut!" jelas Sasuke dengan emosi yang mulai meluap.

"Aku datang menemuimu tiga hari setelah insiden itu terjadi, dan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau malah menyuruhku pulang dan melupakan semuanya! Kau pikir hal itu begitu mudah sehingga kau berkata padaku seperti itu padaku!" bentak Sakura dengan emosi yang tak kalah hebat dari Sasuke.

"Kau hanya datang di saat yang salah, Sakura! Aku tidak ingin Itachi mengetahui semuanya. Cukup hanya aku dan kau yang tahu. Lagipula..."

"Ada kekasihmu disana, kan?" potong Sakura sembari tersenyum getir.

"Kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan, Sasuke! Kau mencoba menutupi hal ini di depan kakakmu! Sementara aku? Kau lupa tentang Sasori_-nii~_? Kau lupa tentang dia? Aku juga tidak ingin melukai perasaannya, aku hanya ingin kau bertanggung jawab!" jelas Sakura dengan seluruh amarah menguasai dirinya.

"Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi padamu, Sakura! Aku tidak harus bertanggungjawab! Anggap saja itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan!" Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat mendengarnya, jadi selama ini Sasuke hanya memikirkan hal sesederhana itu?

"Kau!" seru Sakura berniat menampar wajah di hadapannya, namun tertahan begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau..." ujar Sasuke tercekat.

"K-kau tahu, Sasuke...dari awal semenjak aku mengenalmu, aku...aku...aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Aku melakukan apapun agar kau mau memperhatikanku dan menyadari perasaanku. Aku selalu menganggapmu orang terhebat di bandingkan Naruto. Aku _terlalu_ mencintaimu. Aku benci padaku diriku sendiri yang begitu lemah, ta-tapi...sulit untuk melupakanmu..."

Hening. Sasuke terpaku mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Tapi tidak dengan hal ini. Kau melakukan hal itu padaku, seolah-olah akulah pelampiasanmu...Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm? Jujur Sasuke, aku kecewa padamu...Entah apa yang akan terjadi denganku kedepannya, yang jelas, sudah kupastikan satu hal. Aku _berhenti_ mencintaimu, aku akan mengubur dalam-dalam perasaanku, menganggap cintaku, dan hal itu tidak pernah ada. Kau boleh merayakan hal ini Sasuke, karena aku berjanji ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu."

Sakura menyeka airmatanya yang masih saja meleleh tanpa bisa dihentikan. Sulit baginya untuk bisa menerima semua ini.

"Sasuke, kau tahu, aku..._benar-benar membencimu_." sahut Sakura sembari tersenyum, senyum pedih yang belum pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun.

Hati Sasuke begitu nyeri dan tertekan melihat Sakura menangis tepat di hadapannya seperti itu, namun entah mengapa tubuhnya mendadak kaku, lidahnya kelu. Bodoh, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin menggapai Sakura, mengapa hal itu begitu sulit?

"Kalian disini." sontak saja Sasuke terkejut melihat kehadiran Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya yang membuatnya bungkam begitu saja. Ia bisa melihat Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus jejak-jejak airmatanya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto cepat.

"Maaf pergi begitu saja, Naruto." ujar Sakura berbalik menghadap Naruto yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Sakura_-chan~_, kau menangis?" tanya Naruto terkejut. "Kalian bertengkar?" selidik Naruto lagi.

"Tidak. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, _baka_." Sakura menyentil sebelah pipi Naruto yang membuatnya meringis kecil.

"Sasuke_-kun~_..."

Lagi-lagi keterkejutan Sasuke bertambah saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Oh kejutan apalagi ini?

"Karin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan dan tak sengaja melihatmu di perpustakaan kota, jadi kupikir lebih baik jika aku menemuimu." Sasuke tak menjawab, perhatiannya kini teralihkan pada Sakura dan Naruto yang sama-sama terdiam melihat kehadiran gadis dengan surai merah menyala dengan kacamata hitamnya.

"Maaf, namaku Uzumaki Karin. Panggil aku Karin. Aku rekan Sasuke_-kun~._ Salam kenal." Karin membungkukkan badannya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menerima uluran tangan dari gadis merah muda di depannya.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kita punya nama belakang yang sama." seru Naruto sembari tertawa kecil. Karin hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kurasa aku mengganggu kalian. Kupikir aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat." jelas Karin kikuk.

"Tidak. Kau justru datang disaat yang tepat." sambung Sakura kecil. Karin terdiam, walaupun ia melihat bahwa gadis bernama Sakura ini begitu ramah dan bersahabat, entah mengapa ia merasakan hal lain tak kasat mata disini. Seolah-olah ketegangan mendominasi atmosfer percakapan ini.

"Naruto, kurasa aku harus pulang. Kepalaku semakin pusing saja." keluh Sakura kecil.

"_Wakatta_, aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan segera menghubungi Sasori_-san_." sahut Naruto sembari mengalungkan sebelah lengannya di pinggang kecil Sakura, berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang terlihat begitu lemah saat ini.

"Naruto...aku..." bruk. Tubuh Sakura ambruk begitu saja. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, tidak ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang menyadari bahwa Sakura mati-matian menahan rasa pusing hebat yang menyerang kepalanya.

"SAKURA!" seru Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Hubungi Sasori_-san_, Naruto. Biar aku yang membawa Sakura ke ruang kesehatan diperpustakaan!" dengan cekatan, tubuh Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri berpindah pada Sasuke yang segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah menghubungi Sasori dan Karin yang mematung melihatnya.

"Sasuke_-kun~_?" tanya Karin kecil. Ia melihat betapa Sasuke begitu peduli pada Sakura yang jatuh pingsan dan bahkan mengabaikan kehadirannya disini.

Karin tersenyum getir, "_Nee~_, apakah aku cemburu?" tanya Karin pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**Nb : **

**Alhamdulillah, akhirnya bisa update chapter 2 disela-sela kesibukan yang entah kapan akan berakhir... :")**

**Well, maaf ya kalo penggunaan bahasa di setiap chapter itu membingungkan dan berbelit-belit, mungkin juga bertele-tele... -,-**

**aku cuma pengen menggambarkan suasana yang terjadi sedetail-detailnya, wk... -_-V**

**Maaf juga ya, belum bisa bales review...berhubung aku update fic ini malem-malem disaat perut kosong, so, niat aku disini cuma buat update.**

**Insyaallah update chapter3 minggu depan, saat libur un kelas 12, hehe...*jadi curhat***

**Okay, menampung kritik, saran, dll buat chapter selanjutnya...**

**Sekalian aja deh, ada yang tau ngga pengumuman osn tingkat provinsi tahun 2015 itu kapan? *maaf bertanya diluar topik***


	3. It's Not Love!

**.**

**.**

**In April**

**.**

**.**

_**Kalian selalu hadir disaat-saat terberatku, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikan yang telah kalian berikan?**_

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**Chapter 3: It's Not Love!**

**Konoha, 7 April. 08.25**

**Ino POV**

Apa yang sebenarnya Sakura pikirkan? Akhir-akhir ini sikapnya semakin aneh saja. Entah itu menyendiri di perpustakaan, atau mengasingkan diri di sudut kantin. Demi Tuhan, aku yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya. Dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk mengembalikan Sakura seperti sedia kala, bagaimanapun caranya!

"_Nee~_ Ino, kau yakin dengan keputusanmu untuk tidak datang dan menemui Sakura sekarang? Dia sendirian." kualihkan perhatianku pada gadis dengan surai cokelat bercepol dua yang masih saja setia memandangi Sakura yang tengah memakan _bento_nya tenang di sudut kantin. Ya, hanya Sakura seorang disana.

Kedua bola mataku berputar bosan, ini rencanaku, turuti saja!

"Tenten, seharusnya kau paham apa tujuanku bersikap seperti ini padanya. Kau ingat beberapa hari kebelakang saat kita mencoba untuk mendekati Sakura, dia sendiri yang memilih untuk pergi dan menjauh. Jujur saja, aku sangat kesal diabaikan seperti itu." sahutku ketus. Ya, jika mengingat bagaimana Sakura pergi dan hanya tersenyum meninggalkan kami bertiga, sungguh hal itu membuat hatiku panas.

Tidak. Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Sakura itu sahabatku. Ingat, dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku, **Yamanaka Ino**, mengabaikan sahabatku sendiri. Saat ini aku hanya ingin memberikannya sedikit ruang, memberikan Sakura privasinya sendiri.

Mungkin kalian akan bertanya-tanya siapa aku sebenarnya. _Well_...Namaku Ino, Yamanaka Ino lengkapnya. Keluarga dari marga Yamanaka. Cukup perkenalannya. Mengenai hubunganku dengan Sakura, jangan kalian tanya, aku sudah mengatakan hal itu sejak awal. Baiklah, jika kalian memaksa akan kujelaskan kembali.

Sakura adalah sahabatku, sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Kami memang tidak bisa dibilang sebagai sahabat yang baik -_secara teknis begitu_\- ya, kami sering bertengkar atau mendebatkan sesuatu yang kalian pikir hal itu adalah hal sepele dan tidak berguna. Tapi menurut kami hal itu penting dan harus didebatkan. Pepatah mengatakan bahwa persahabatan yang selalu diwarnai dengan pertengkaran biasanya akan bertahan lama, mungkin aku meyakini hal itu. Ya Tuhan, menceritakan hal ini saja membuatku teringat kembali akan sosok Sakura yang kukenal jauh sebelum ia bersikap 'buruk' seperti ini.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku merindukan sosok Sakura yang dulu. Sakura dengan sifatnya yang keras kepala, ceroboh, tapi –kuakui- dia sangat pintar dalam mengerjakan apapun. Sakura yang selalu tergila-gila dengan Sasuke dan selalu saja bertengkar dengan Naruto. Aku merindukan hal itu. Bahkan kami pernah bertengkar hanya karena memperebutkan hati _pangeran-es-tampan_ itu, ya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kami rival. Ya, kupikir kami adalah rival abadi. Menjadi sahabat baik sekaligus rival bukanlah hal yang buruk, kan'? Kami selalu bersaing dalam hal apapun, dan jujur...itu menyenangkan. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura, kutekankan...**Haruno Sakura** saat ini.

Pendiam, pemurung, penyendiri. Cih, bahkan memikirkan sikapnya saja membuatku panas sendiri. Mungkin terdengar jahat bagi kalian, namun di lain sisi aku juga begitu mengasihaninya. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang telah meruntuhkan mental baja Sakura saat ini. Aku tahu dia gadis yang kuat, namun tidak sekuat saat Sakura menghadapi masalah yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

"Uh kau jahat sekali, Ino." sahut Tenten kemudian, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"_A-ano_...untuk kali ini, mungkin apa yang Ino katakan benar, Tenten. Kita harus memberikan Sakura sedikit ruang. Ku-kurasa Sakura membutuhkan hal itu." lihat? Bahkan Hinata pun menyetujui pendapatku.

Oh, salahkan aku karena belum mengenalkan Hinata pada kalian semua. Nama lengkapnya adalah Hyuga Hinata, salah satu dari keluarga terpandang di Konoha, tentunya selain keluarga Uchiha dan Senju. Aku lebih senang memanggilnya Hinata atau Hinata_-sama~_ _-senang bisa menggodanya dengan panggilan seperti itu-_. Hinata adalah gadis yang cantik dan manis, juga lembut. Dan yang paling kusuka darinya adalah suara khasnya yang terdengar indah. Hinata gadis yang baik dan menyenangkan, namun hal yang tidak kusuka darinya adalah saat ia bersikap gugup dan menjadi seorang yang pemalu saat bertemu dengan Naruto. Entah karena apa Hinata bisa menjadi seperti itu.

Kembali lagi. Tenten. Salah satu sahabatku dengan darah Cina-Jepang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Tidak kusangka, Tenten lebih pandai berbahasa Jepang dibanding Bahasa Mandarin, _sugoi!_ Tenten juga gadis yang baik dan menyenangkan. Ia pandai beladiri dan gadis yang mahir dalam memainkan alat-alat beladiri serta ketangkasan-ketangkasan lainnya. Ya, sekilas tentang mereka berdua.

"Lebih baik kita ikuti saja rencanaku, ada saat dimana aku akan ada disampingnya suatu saat nanti." ujarku sedikit berbangga diri.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Tenten memastikan. Kelihatannya Tenten meragukanku. Ayolah, kau meragukan seorang Yamanaka Ino?

"Tentu saja. Selama ini aku selalu saja mengusiknya. Selama beberapa hari kebelakang, aku terus saja menghubunginya, mengiriminya pesan, atau apapun itu. Aku begitu mencemaskannya. Mungkin karena itulah Sakura merasa terganggu dan akhirnya memilih untuk menjauh." jelasku mengamati Sakura yang kini sedang asyik membungkus kembali _bento_nya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan kantin.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus bisa membuat Sakura-_chan~_ kembali menjadi Sakura yang kita kenal dulu." ujar Hinata mengamati kepergian Sakura dengan senyum manis terpancar di wajahnya.

"Ya, aku setuju." ujar Tenten menyetujui, kedua matanya terlihat berbinar penuh semangat.

"Kalian tahu, aku sangat menyayangi Sakura. Aku ingin Sakura-_ku_ kembali." sahutku dengan pandangan yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Oh, ada apa denganku ini?

"Kami juga menyayangi Sakura, Ino." ujar Hinata dan Tenten berbarengan sembari menggenggam lembut kedua tanganku. Tidak, mengapa aku merasa ingin menangis sekarang?

"Baiklah, sebagai sahabat yang baik. Kita harus mewujudkan hal itu secepat mungkin." ujarku mengangguk mantap, mengalihkan pandanganku pada langit biru tak berawan yang terlihat cerah saat ini.

Dan detik itu juga, tepatnya di kantin utama **Kohona University,** kami bertiga telah berjanji untuk membuat Sakura kembali seperti sedia kala. Apapun caranya! Dan aku percaya, semua itu akan berhasil kedepannya. Pasti!

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

"Sakura?" Sasuke kembali menajamkan pandangannya saat _onyx_nya menemukan sang gadis gulali itu tengah sibuk membawa berbagai buku yang terlihat begitu menarik baginya menuju meja khusus yang disediakan untuk membaca.

"Aku harus menemuinya." gumam Sasuke yakin sembari melangkah pelan menghampiri Sakura yang bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran oranglain disampingnya. Jemari lentiknya sibuk membuka lembar demi lembar buku edisi terbaru perpustakaan tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya. Seolah-olah ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Sakura." seru Sasuke kemudian. Suaranya dalam dan berat.

Mendengar seruan tak terduga disampingnya, sontak saja membuat Sakura terkejut. Apalagi mendengar suara khas pria disampingnya yang sanggup membuat tubuh Sakura mendadak kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Tanpa menjawab, bergegas Sakura bangkit dan berniat meninggalkan perpustakaan, hanya saja sebelah pergelangan tangannya tertahan. Selalu saja seperti ini.

"Maaf Sasuke, lepaskan tanganku." ujar Sakura dingin.

Tak ada respon yang terdengar setelahnya. Sasuke memutar kembali tubuh Sakura, sehingga posisi mereka kini saling berhadapan.

"Kuyakin kau masih ingat tentang apa yang pernah kukatakan padamu jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya." jelas Sakura menatap tajam pria yang masih saja menggenggam erat sebelah pergelangan tangannya saat ini.

"Kau pria cerdas, aku tidak perlu mengatakan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya." Sasuke tertawa kecil. Apa yang baru saja Sakura katakan? Memujinya? Mengejeknya?

"Janji bahwa kau tidak akan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku, begitu? Bukankah itu janjimu? Aku tidak pernah menganggap janji itu ada. Dan aku tidak peduli dengannya." Sasuke menyeringai tipis saat merasa ia berhasil membantah apa yang baru saja Sakura katakan.

"Karena ini janjiku, akulah yang harus pergi. Ingat Sasuke, jangan pikir kau bisa bersikap sesukamu di sini karena kita sering bertemu. Camkan kata-kataku!" seringai yang Sasuke tunjukan semakin membuat aura di sekitar kental dengan nuansa dominasi dirinya yang begitu kuat.

Sasuke tersenyum, ya, ia tersenyum. Entah apa rencananya kali ini. Namun kedua _onyx_nya terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu, sesuatu yang berbahaya. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis merah muda di hadapannya ini. Dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, ia bisa mendengar deru nafas baik Sakura maupun dirinya yang sama-sama memburu. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, Sasuke mampu mengecup atau mungkin mencium bibir manis yang tersaji di depannya. Ya, tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Jangan buat aku menghajarmu disini, Sasuke! Jangan kau pikir aku tidak bisa melawanmu disini!" seru Sakura tanpa takut sedikitpun, mungkin. Meski ia terdesak, ia mampu melawan atau paling tidak menggertak Sasuke saat ini.

"Apakah sulit bagimu untuk memaafkanku dan melupakan semuanya? Demi Tuhan, Sakura. Itu sebuah kecelakaan." Sasuke menatap dalam _emerald_ di depannya. Ya, Sasuke hanya perlu mendekat beberapa senti lagi dan ia mampu menutup jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tubuh Sakura menegang, berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun. Tidak. Bukan karena kehadiran Shion atau siapapun yang tengah memergokinya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi, kata-kata Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki indra pendengarannya.

"Shion!" seru Sakura kemudian, mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Sasuke.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu kencan romantis kalian atau 'sesuatu' yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya, tapi kupikir tidak pantas jika dua mahasiswa teladan dan terbaik di kampus ini melakukan hal intim seperti itu di dalam perpustakaan." hati Sakura begitu nyeri mendengarnya. Masalah apalagi yang akan datang padanya?

"Shion, ini tidak seperti yang kau..."

"Maaf, Sakura. Mungkin aku bersikap lancang, tapi kurasa menegur seseorang sepertimu bukanlah hal yang salah, kan'?" Shion, gadis cantik dengan surai pirang panjangnya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi.

Sakura terdiam. Shion salah paham. Shion menyangka Sasuke tengah menciumnya dengan jaraknya yang terlampau dekat dengan Sasuke saat ini. Dengan keadaan Sasuke yang membelakangi dirinya, sekilas terlihat bahwa mereka tengah 'berciuman'. Tapi nyatanya mereka tidak benar-benar melakukannya. Sakura berani bersumpah.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Shion." sahut Sasuke tajam.

"Oh, tentu saja aku tahu, Uchiha-_san~_."

Shion, mahasiswi yang mengikuti program _pertukaran mahasiswa antar universitas_ di berbagai daerah di Jepang. Selama kurang lebih dua tahun kedepan, ia akan mengenyam pendidikan di sini. Shion salah satu mahasiswi pandai di sini dan hal itu membuat oranglain segan terhadapnya.

Sakura menghentakkan pergelangan tangannya kasar dan akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Shion dalam keheningan keluar perpustakaan. Emosinya mulai tidak stabil, akan semakin buruk jika ia harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang seperti Sasuke dan Shion kedepannya.

"Tidak ada gunanya mendengarkan apapun yang kau katakan, Shion." ujar Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan perpustakaan dan akhirnya hilang di balik koridor.

Shion terdiam, atau lebih tepatnya mematung saat Sasuke pergi dari hadapannya.

"Pada awalnya aku mengagumimu, Sasuke. Bahkan aku mencintaimu. Kurasa kau telah jatuh hati pada gadis lain. Untung saja sekarang aku sadar, ada seseorang yang lebih baik darimu." gumam Shion kecil sembari berjalan mendekati tumpukan buku yang baru saja Sakura baca. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut saat melihat buku-buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

'Kesehatan Wanita, Serba-Serbi Wanita, Mendalami Psikologis Wanita'

"Mengapa buku yang Sakura baca terlihat mengarah pada sesuatu?" gumam Shion kecil pada dirinya sendiri. Otaknya mencoba menerka-nerka sesuatu.

* * *

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa sembari menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh tempat yang ia lewati sepanjang koridor yang mengarah menuju kantin utama kampus ini. Saat ia hendak berbelok tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang sehingga terjatuh. Benar-benar ceroboh! Terdengar ringisan kecil setelahnya.

"Hinata_-chan~_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto dengan cepat membantu gadis yang ternyata Hinata dengan mengulurkan tangannya, membantunya kembali bangkit setelah sebelumnya jatuh terduduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Ti-tidak apa, Naruto_-kun~_. A-aku minta maaf karena tidak berhati-hati." ujar Hinata dengan rona merah menjalari pipinya. Rasa gugup yang luarbiasa tengah melanda Hinata detik ini.

Hinata hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain atau sesekali menunduk menghilangkan rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba saja ia rasakan saat bertemu dengan Naruto. Apalagi saat ini, Naruto belum juga melepaskan genggaman lembut dari sebelah tangannya. Menyadari arah pandang Hinata yang tertuju pada tangannya, Naruto dengan cepat melepaskannya.

"_Gomen~_, Hinata_-chan~_. Aku tidak mengira kau akan datang dari arah yang berlawanan. Apa kau terluka? Aku bisa mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan sekarang, setidaknya aku bisa bertanggungjawab atas kecerobohanku." Naruto terlihat begitu mencemaskan Hinata, membuat sang gadis hanya menggeleng cepat dan dengan terbata-bata menolak tawaran Naruto padanya.

"Ti-tidak aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Lu-lupakan saja yang tadi, Naruto_-kun~_." Naruto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang belum berubah sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"_Wakatta_, Hinata_-chan_~, aku tidak akan memaksa. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau lihat Sakura_-chan~_? Aku pergi mencari Sakura_-chan~_ di kelasnya, tapi aku tidak menemukannya." Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahannya saat ini. Peluh membasahi wajahnya seolah-olah Naruto sudah mengelilingi kampus hanya untuk mencari Sakura.

"_A-ano_...terakhir kali aku melihat Sakura di kantin utama, setelahnya Sakura pergi dan sampai saat ini aku dan yang lain belum juga menemukannya." jelas Hinata kecil.

"Dan yang lain?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya, Ino dan Tenten. Mereka juga mencari Sakura." Hinata teringat kembali akan pesan Ino untuk senantiasa mengawasi keberadaan Sakura saat ini. Baik Hinata, Ino, maupun Tenten telah berpisah di perempatan koridor untuk mencari sang gadis gulali itu.

"Jadi, kau juga Ino dan Tenten sedang mencari Sakura saat ini?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Betul sekali, Naruto. Kami semua pergi mencari Sakura. Lagipula kelasku dimulai pukul sepuluh nati, jadi masih ada waktu untuk mencari Sakura." senyum cerah menghiasi wajah Naruto saat mengetahui bahwa banyak sekali teman-temannya yang ikut membantu mencari Sakura. '_Andaikan kau tahu hal ini, Sakura-chan~_' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Kebetulan yang baik sekali, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita berdua pergi mencari Sakura bersama?" Hinata hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan padanya.

"Be-bersama?" tanya Hinata dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya, lagi-lagi Naruto mampu membuatnya seperti ini.

"Ya, tentu saja. Mengapa tidak?" degup jantung Hinata berdetak secara tak wajar dan sungguh hal itu membuatnya ingin pingsan di tempat saat ini juga.

"Ba-baiklah, Naruto_-kun~_." Hinata mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia mulai melangkah mengikuti Naruto yang sudah memimpin di depan. "_E-etto_...dimana Sasuke_-kun~_?" langkah Naruto terhenti sejenak.

"Dia bilang pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Entahlah, kelihatannya dia sibuk sekali. Tapi aku juga sudah menghubungi Sasuke untuk mencari Sakura_-chan~_. Jadi kita semua pergi mencarinya bersama-sama." Hinata mengangguk paham dan mulai berjalan beriringan bersama Naruto di sampingnya.

"Aku mengerti. _Um_...a-apakah ada sesuatu, hingga Naruto_-kun~_ pergi mencari Sakura?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang justru merasa tidak enak setelah menanyakan alasan pribadi Naruto saat ini. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap tidak sopan dengan bertanya padamu, Naruto-_kun~_"

"Hahaha...tidak apa-apa, Hinata_-chan~_. Aku pergi mencari Sakura hanya untuk memastikan keadaannya yang kurang baik akhir-akhir ini. Terakhir kali aku pergi bersamanya ke perpustakaan kota, Sakura jatuh pingsan." ada perasaan khawatir menghinggapi hati Naruto saat mengingat hal tak mengenakkan itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Kelihatannya Sakura-_chan~_ sakit dan terlalu memaksakan diri. Sasori-_nii~_ juga meminta bantuanku dan Sasuke untuk mengamati kondisi Sakura_-chan~_ selama berada di kampus. Akhir-akhir ini, Sakura_-chan~_ selalu pulang malam dan itu membuat Sasori_-nii~_ khawatir." Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya gusar. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya saat ini. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang mengisi benaknya.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika kondisi Sakura sampai seperti itu. Sakura tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padaku, Ino, maupun Tenten." Hinata menunduk, merasa sedih dengan kondisi Sakura yang baru saja Naruto ceritakan padanya. Entahlah, Hinata merasa...ia belum mampu menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi Sakura. Justru yang lebih pantas menyandang gelar itu adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua memang benar-benar peduli dan setiap saat selalu ada disamping Sakuara.

"_Nee~_ Hinata_-chan~_, mengapa kau melamun?" tanya Naruto saat melihat pandangan kosong Hinata yang tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Ti-tidak Naruto_-kun~_. Aku hanya mencemaskan keadaan Sakura saat ini." Naruto mengangguk berulang kali.

"Sungguh beruntung Sakura memiliki teman sepertimu, Hinata_-chan~_. Kau gadis yang baik. Aku yakin setelah dewasa nanti siapapun yang akan menjadi suamimu, pasti akan merasa bahagia. Aku yakin itu." deg. deg. deg. _'apa yang baru saja Naruto-kun~ katakan?_' gumam Hinata dalam hati.

'_Apakah ini sebuah...Ah, tidak, tidak. Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata?'_

Hinata menyentuh kedua pipinya yang terasa memanas, ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Suami? Bahkan Hinata belum pernah berpikir hingga sejauh itu. Membayangkan hal itu saja membuat Hinata gugup. Apalagi yang mengatakan hal itu untuk pertama kalinya adalah Naruto. Tidak, tidak. Hinata harus berpikir jernih saat ini. Tapi nyatanya...ia tidak bisa. Naruto membuat pikirannya jauh melenceng.

"_Eh_...Sasuke menghubungiku." lamunan Hinata buyar saat mendengar dering ponsel Naruto saat ini.

Klik.

"Halo, Sasuke. Kau dimana?"

"Aku di depan aula utama bersama Hinata_-chan~_."

"_Teme~_ kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya atau mengejarnya?"

"Aku sedang mencarinya."

"Ha-halo! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto mematikan ponselnya kesal. Mungkin emosinyalah yang tidak stabil saat ini, salahkan Sasuke yang membuat Naruto jengkel padanya. Ck. _Baka_! Tapi...Sasuke pulalah yang memberikan informasi keberadaan Sakura sebelumnya, tidak seharusnya ia sekesal itu, walaupun pada awalnya Sasuke-lah yang sengaja memancing emosinya.

"Na-naruto_-kun~_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata cemas saat melihat perubahan raut wajah pria di sampingnya ini.

"Ah...aku baik-baik saja, Hinata_-chan~_. Tadi Sasuke bilang bahwa sebelumnya dia bertemu dengan Sakura di perpustakaan, setelah itu Sakura pergi begitu saja." Hinata mengangguk berulangkali.

"Jangan khawatir Naruto_-kun~_, aku akan membantumu menemukan Sakura. Aku berjanji." Naruto tersenyum, rasa kesalnya pada Sasuke menguap begitu saja.

"_Doumo, Hinata-chan~_."

* * *

Sasori memijit pelipisnya berulang kali. Rasa pening di kepalanya menguasai dirinya saat ini. Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak bisa berkonsetrasi dengan baik setelah kejadian buruk yang menimpa Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu. Pikirannya selalu saja tertuju pada gadis itu. Ia khawatir tentang keadaan Sakura selama di kampus, apalagi tanpa kehadiran dirinya. Siapa yang akan menjaganya? Demi apapun di dunia ini, Sasori _sangat-sangat_ mencemaskan Sakura, gadis_nya_.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Sasori POV**_

_**Konoha, 1 April. 15:19**_

_Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat ini. Entah mengapa hal yang selama ini kucemaskan akhirnya terjadi. Naruto baru saja menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa Sakura jatuh pingsan di perpustakaan kota. Kalian tahu, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat mengetahui keadaan Sakura-__**ku**__ disana. Aku cemas, aku kalut. Bagaimana bisa?_

"_Ya. Halo, Naruto."_

'_**Sasori-nii~ bisa kau datang ke perpustakaan kota sekarang? Sakura pingsan. Sekarang Sasuke membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.'**_

"_Naruto, apa yang terjadi?"_

'_**Ceritanya panjang. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya disini.'**_

"_Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."_

'_**Baiklah, kutunggu.'**_

_Mengingat kembali percakapan itu membuatku semakin tidak bisa berpikir rasional saja. Bahkan jelas-jelas aku mengabaikan tawaran Itachi untuk ikut di mobilnya, tidak mobil Sasuke, ah, mobil siapapun itu. Aku tahu, justru Itachi-lah yang mengkhawatirkanku. Menyetir dalam keadaan tertekan seperti ini, jelas-jelas sangat berbahaya. Dan Itachi tidak ingin hal yang buruk justru datang menimpaku. Aku memahami perasaan itu._

_Tapi setidaknya, aku cukup mampu menguasai diriku sendiri. Walaupun mobil yang kukendarai kini melaju dengan kecepatan di atas batas yang telah di tetapkan. Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula, tidak ada polisi yang berjaga di sekitar jalan yang kulalui ini. Ponselku berdering. Mungkin Itachi yang menghubungiku. Sudahlah, tidak ada waktu untuk menjawabnya. Itachi pasti memaklumi. _

_Butuh waktu kurang lebih satu jam untuk sampai ke perpustakaan kota. Ya, itu waktu normal yang dibutuhkan. Lain halnya jika kini aku terjebak dalam kemacetan dan harus memilih jalan memutar yang jelas-jelas membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama. Percuma saja, secepat apapun kukendarai mobil ini, sama saja dengan melalui jalan biasa namun terjebak dalam kemacetan. __**Kuso!**__ Dalam hati aku hanya berdoa agar Sakura baik-baik saja. Ah...Gadis itu, selalu saja membuatku khawatir. _

_Kurang lebih empatpuluh lima menit kupacu mobil ini agar terus melaju dengan cepat, menghemat lima belas menit waktu yang tersisa. Dan akhirnya, aku tiba di bagian belakang perpustakaan kota untuk mencari tempat parkir yang tepat. Aku tidak melihat Itachi sejauh ini, mungkin dia masih di tengah perjalanan, atau mungkin terjebak di dalam kemacetan, entahlah, yang harus kupikirkan saat ini adalah Sakura. Hanya Sakura._

_Dengan tergesa-gesa dan sedikit berlari, aku berhasil masuk ke dalam megahnya perpustakaan kota yang dipenuhi hiruk-pikuk pengunjung lain. Setelah mengisi registrasi yang disediakan, kedua kakiku melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari meja registrasi._

_Aku mencoba bersikap tenang, namun ketenangan itu runtuh saat melihat Sakura yang tengah terbaring lemah dengan senyuman kecilnya menyambutku di ranjang dimana Sasuke dan Naruto berada di sampingnya, juga gadis lain dengan rambut merah menyalanya yang hanya duduk terdiam tanpa menyadari kedatanganku._

"_Sasori-nii~." Ya, aku kenal suara itu. Mendengar panggilan itu, sontak saja tiap pasang mata yang berada disana teralihkan padaku, tepatnya padaku yang terdiam di ambang pintu._

"_Sasori-san." sahut Sasuke cepat dan memberiku sedikit ruang untuk bisa menghampiri Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang, namun di lain sisi onyxnya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang luarbiasa terhadap Sakura._

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu, sekarang?" tanyaku menggenggam lembut sebelah tangannya._

"_Kepalaku masih sedikit pusing, tapi aku tidak apa-apa sungguh." sahutnya parau._

"_Kau sakit."_

"_Tidak, aku hanya kelelahan." Sakura masih saja membantah._

"_Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang? Akan lebih baik jika kau istirahat di rumah."_

"_Ya, ide yang bagus."_

_Dengan hati-hati, aku berusaha memapah tubuh Sakura dibantu Naruto di sisi lain tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Karin memilih untuk mengekor di belakang. Kudengar mereka berdua membicarakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak peduli, walaupun samar-samar telingaku menangkap nama Sakura di dalam percakapan mereka._

_Saat kami sampai di parkiran, Itachi baru saja tiba. Wajahnya benar-benar telah dipenuhi oleh keringat. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil padanya. Kulihat ia segera datang menghampiri kami dengan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sakura._

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura?" tanyanya cemas._

"_Jauh lebih baik, Itachi-san."_

"_Syukurlah."_

_Naruto membantuku memindahkan Sakura di kursi belakang, sedangkan aku beralih di kursi depan, bersiap untuk pergi._

"_Terimakasih banyak, Naruto."_

"_Ya." sahut Naruto kemudian. Kulihat matanya masih saja memancarkan kekhawatiran yang tinggi pada Sakura._

"_Terimakasih juga, Sasuke. Dan semuanya." Sasuke mengangguk kecil diikuti oleh gadis yang tidak kuketahui namanya itu dan juga Itachi._

"_Kurasa aku juga harus pulang." Naruto terlihat melambaikan tangannya dan beralih pada motornya yang jaraknya terletak cukup jauh dari tempat kami saat ini._

"_Kami juga harus pergi. Ayo Sasuke, Karin."_

_Kami sama-sama berlalu dari perpustakaan kota dan akhirnya berpisah di pertigaan jalan. Kulihat Sakura tengah tertidur dengan damai. Ya, mungkin ia benar-benar kelelahan sekarang. Namun jauh di dalam hatiku, perasaam cemas yang sempat kurasakan menguap begitu saja saat melihat kehadirannya di dekatku. Aku tahu, Sakura-lah hal yang harus kujaga dan kulindungi saat ini, begitupun juga keluargaku di Suna. Tidak, keluarga kami._

**END OF FLASHBACK  
NORMAL POV**

Kurang lebih satu bulan Sasori tinggal di Konoha. Ia salah satu mahasiswa pertukaran dari Sunagakure. Sebenarnya waktunya untuk menetap adalah satu tahun, namun karena terdapat beberapa kendala, baik pihak Suna maupun Konoha sama-sama menetapkan waktu Sasori mengikuti masa pertukaran ini hanya satu bulan saja.

Masanya menetap di Konoha University telah habis, dan tepat saat ini pula ia tengah berkendara menuju Suna. Sejujurnya, Sasori enggan meninggalkan Sakura dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu. Namun, dosen-dosennya telah berulang kali menghubunginya untuk segera kembali ke Suna dan memulai aktivitas sehari-harinya menjadi seorang mahasiswa di **University of Sunagakure**.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya karena alasan dosen-dosen Suna saja yang telah memintanya untuk segera kembali, sang _**'ketua'**_ pun meminta hal yang sama. Dan hari ini ia tidak sendiri, ada Itachi yang duduk disebelahnya, mengetik beberapa pesan balasan melalui ponselnya.

Hari ini lalulintas Konoha-Suna dalam keadaan bebas hambatan, bisa dibilang hal ini sungguh menguntungkan karena waktu normal yang diperlukan untuk mencapai Suna adalah berjam-jam lamanya, jika ditambah dengan kemacetan atau hambatan lain mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama.

"Apa yang ketua katakan?" tanya Sasori saat menyadari bahwa Itachi terlampau serius dalam membaca beberapa pesan singkat yang masuk di ponselnya saat ini. Tentu saja, itu pasti pesan dari sang ketua.

"Dia memintamu untuk segera tiba. Ada tugas untukmu. Ketua bilang agar kau membalas pesan-pesannya." sahut Itachi kecil.

"Soal itu nanti saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Misi yang mudah." Itachi menyeringai tipis, begitu pula Sasori.

"Kau selalu menganggap semua hal itu mudah." Itachi mengedikkan bahunya cepat, menanggapi Sasori yang seakan-akan telah meremehkannya.

"Semua hal terasa mudah saat kau berpikir itu mudah." sambung Itachi kemudian.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya." sahut Sasori setelahnya.

* * *

Sakura terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa, sesekali langkahnya terhenti detik berikutnya ia kembali melangkah lagi. Entah mengapa ia ragu, ya, tentu saja ia ragu. Pesan singkat yang datang padanya sepuluh menit yang lalu membuatnya bingung. Bingung, tentu saja. Pesan singkat ambigu yang meminta dirinya untuk segera menemui sang pengirim di bagian belakang Konoha University yang langsung berhubungan dengan tempat parkir bagian belakang kampus ini.

'_**Namaku Menma, maaf jika aku mengganggumu. Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Aku menunggumu di parkiran belakang, Sakura.'**_

Apa yang ingin pria bernama Menma itu bicarakan dengannya? Apa ia mengenalnya? Sakura tidak ingat dengan pria bernama Menma ini. Apa mungkin ini pesan salah kirim, namun Menma jelas-jelas mengetahui namanya atau mungkin pria bernama Menma ini hanya mengerjainya saja? Apa...apa mungkin? Oh ayolah, ada berapa banyak mahasiswi di sini yang mempunyai nama _**Sakura**_? Ya, hanya satu. Hanya Haruno Sakura-lah orangnya.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan mengalir di benaknya. Namun, satu-satunya cara yang harus ia lakukan agar bisa menjawab semua keraguan yang ada adalah dengan menemui pria bernama Menma ini. Ya, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Selebihnya, akan terlihat setelahnya. Tidak ada _feeling_ yang buruk atau sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk memutar arah dan kembali. Sakura hanya ragu, itu saja. Mungkin hal ini wajar, hal lain yang Sakura rasakan saat ini adalah rasa...penasaran. Penasaran yang terus-menerus menghantui hatinya sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat yang dituju.

Langkah Sakura terhenti tiba-tiba. Ia baru tersadar akan satu hal. Apakah ini salah satu bagian dari rencana...Sasuke? Apa Sasuke yang melakukan hal ini? Insiden di perpustakaan tadi membuat Sakura harus berpikir lebih jernih tentang segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Bagaimana jika ini salah satu dari sekian banyak rencana yang Sasuke siapkan untuknya? Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar. Sepertinya pemberitahuan sebuah pesan baru saja masuk saat ini. Dengan cepat Sakura merogoh ponsel putih berlapis _flip cover_ _pink_-nya dan dengan cepat melihat pesan masuk yang membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya saat ini.

'_**Sakura, kau dimana?'**_

Ini pesan dari seseorang bernama Menma itu. Sakura sempat bertanya-tanya darimana Menma mendapatkan nomor ponselnya? Baiklah, benar-benar tidak ada pilihan lain selain menemuinya. Setelah mengetik pesan balasan dan mengirimnya, Sakura bergegas menuju parkiran belakang. Nafasnya terengah-engah, jarak yang ditempuh dari perpustakaan menuju parkiran belakang cukup jauh dan menguras tenaga.

_Emerald_ indah Sakura berkeliling mencari seseorang yang menjadi tujuan utamanya datang ke tempat ini. Sakura tidak tahu, seperti apa sosok Menma itu. Keadaan parkiran yang penuh dengan remaja-remaja tanggung sepertinya juga senior-senior yang tengah bersantai membuatnya harus berpikir keras kali ini. Ayolah, pesannya juga belum dibalas. Apa Sakura harus menghubunginya? Tapi, kesan yang didapat adalah Sakura yang justru mengharapkan kehadiran sosok Menma itu, padahal kenyataannya tidak sama sekali. Apa mungkin ia harus bertanya pada setiap orang di sini? Ya ampun, mana mungkin ia harus bersikap seperti itu. Lagipula ia seharusnya berhati-hati, Menma ini sosok yang asing baginya, bisa saja dia...ah, tidak ada gunanya berprasangka buruk saat ini.

"_Nee~_ kau Sakura?" tepukan kecil yang mendarat di sebelah bahu sakura membuatnya berjengit kaget.

"Um...Ya." setelah berbalik dan melihat sosok yang menepuknya, _emerald_ Sakura membulat seketika.

"Kau..." ujar Sakura terpaku melihatnya.

"Kenalkan, namaku Menma." dengan sedikit canggung Sakura membalas uluran tangan sang pria bernama Menma itu tanpa benar-benar menatap wajahnya.

"Kupikir kau masih mengingatku setelah kejadian itu. Hahaha..." sahut Menma dengan tawa kecil menghiasi kata-katanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu kau orang yang..."

"Menyatakan perasaannya padamu dihari pertama kita menjadi mahasiswa di sini. Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa setelah penolakan yang kau lakukan padaku." jelas Menma dengan surai hitamnya yang terlihat err...berantakan itu.

"Soal itu...yang jelas aku tidak tahu jika namamu Menma. Kau hanya menuliskan nama belakangmu di surat yang pernah kau berikan padaku." Sakura tidak tahu harus mengawali percakapan ini seperti apa, ia dan Menma hanya terjebak dalam kenangan masa lalu yang membuat Sakura justru terlihat canggung saat ini.

Ya, Menma. Uzumaki Menma. Sakura tidak tahu ada berapa banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kampus ini yang menggunakan nama belakang _'Uzumaki'_ di dalam nama mereka. Dulu sekali, saat pertama kalinya Sakura menjadi mahasiswi baru di sekolah ini, tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang padanya dan menyatakan perasaannya di parkiran belakang kampus ini, tepat di sini. Dan hal itu tentu saja di saksikan oleh Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, dan lainnya. Dan sebagai jawaban, Sakura dengan halus menolak dengan alasan...ia sudah mencintai orang lain.

Dan kini, Sakura tidak menyangka orang yang pernah ditolak olehnya dulu, kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Ya ampun, banyak sekali hal-hal yang tidak terduga datang padanya hari ini. Apa yang sebenarnya Tuhan rencanakan padanya?

"Kurasa tidak ada gunanya membahas masa lalu. Bagaimana jika kita mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk berbicara?" tawar Menma kemudian, setelah sebelumnya hanya diisi dengan kekosongan tak berarti.

"Ya. Kurasa memang begitu." Sakura memperhatikan arloji merah yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, pukul 09:41. Masih ada waktu kurang lebih duapuluh menit sebelum kelasnya di mulai.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak akan lama." Menma melangkah lebih dulu, memimpin di depan, membiarkan Sakura mengekor di belakangnya.

Langkah Menma terhenti di sebuah gazebo kecil namun cukup untuk menampungnya juga Sakura. Menma duduk terlebih dulu, diikuti Sakura kemudian.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Menma?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Baiklah, langsung intinya saja. Kau pasti adik dari Sasori_-san_, benar begitu?" Sakura mengedipkan kedua matanya berulang kali. Apakah ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Sasori?

"Ya, sejujurnya aku cukup terkejut mendengar kau menyebutkan nama Sasori-_nii~_ saat ini."sahut Sakura kecil.

"Sasori...aku telah berteman lama dengannya. Bisa dibilang, kami berdua adalah kawan lama yang sangat dekat."

"Kawan lama?" tanya Sakura kemudian, seingatnya Sasori tidak pernah menyebutkan nama Menma sejauh ini. Apa mungkin hanya Sakura yang lupa?

"Ya, kawan lama. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya saat ini. Yang jelas, Sasori hari ini pergi ke Suna setelah program pertukaran mahasiswa berakhir, apa aku salah?"

"Tidak kau benar, Sasori_-nii~_ dan Itachi_-san_ pergi ke Suna bersama pagi ini."

"Oh ya, Itachi, aku lupa soal dia. Singkatnya, Sasori bilang dia tidak bisa mengunjungimu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, kupikir kau sudah tahu tentang hal ini. Dia sebentar lagi akan diikutsertakan dalam _Lomba Membuat Robot Terapan Internasional_ di Michigan. Dan Sasori memintaku untuk menjagamu selama dia tidak di sini." nafas Sakura tercekat saat mendengar penjelasan Menma saat ini, tidak, ia sudah tahu soal kepergian kakaknya ke Amerika, tapi tidak dengan...meminta seseorang menjaganya.

Apa yang sebenarnya Sasori pikirkan? Mengapa semuanya terlihat begitu rumit? Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Sakura untuk bisa mencerna penjelasan yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Sasori_-nii~_ tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku." ujar Sakura kemudian.

"Sungguh? Kupikir dia sudah mengatakannya padamu, jadi aku hanya ingin memperjelas saja. Ternyata berbanding terbalik dari apa yang kupikirkan. Kalau begitu, kau sudah tahu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan hal ini padamu."

"Entahlah, Menma_-san_...aku hanya berpikir bahwa ini semua terjadi secara tiba-tiba." Sakura menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, rasanya ini semua terlihat...tidak masuk akal.

"Panggil saja aku Menma. Aku tidak memintamu untuk mempercayaiku, yang jelas itulah yang dikatakan Sasori padaku." Menma memahami keterkejutan Sakura saat ini, ia hanya berharap Sakura mau mempercayainya.

"Baiklah, Menma...aku..."

"Sakura!" _emerald_ Sakura membulat. Lagi-lagi...

"Sasuke?" ujar Sakura bangkit.

"Ayo kita kembali, kelasmu dimulai sebentar lagi." dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil alih lengan Sakura dan mencoba membawanya untuk pergi.

"Sa-sasuke, tunggu." Sasuke tidak peduli dengan apapun yang Sakura katakan, hal yang paling penting saat ini adalah membawa gadis_nya_ pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke? Kau tidak lihat, aku sedang berbicara..."

"Lepaskan dia, Sasuke!" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Menma yang juga ikut meraih sebelah lengannya saat ini. Oh ayolah, Sakura bagaikan barang yang diperebutkan saja!

"Cukup, hentikan! Lepaskan aku!" seru Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri. Sial, tenaga kedua pria di sampingnya ini kuat sekali, bahkan Sakura tidak bisa berkutik saat ini.

"TIDAK!" sahut Sasuke dan Menma berbarengan.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksanya untuk pergi, Sasuke!" seru Menma tajam.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, aku yang bertanggungjawab penuh atas Sakura!" balas Sasuke tak kalah tajam.

DUAK. Satu pukulan dari Sasuke mampu menerjang Menma hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

"MENMA!" seru Sakura terkejut.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura berlari menghampiri Menma yang justru mengabaikan keberadaannya dan bangkit menerjang Sasuke.

Perkelahian tak dapat dihindari, berkali-kali Sakura mencoba melerai, ia sendirilah yang justru mendapat pukulan hingga terjatuh. Sakura tidak bisa menyalahkan keadaan. Tempat parkir sudah sepi saat ini, tentu saja, kelas sudah di mulai beberapa menit yang lalu dan tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya, Sasuke, dan Menma sekarang.

Tidak, Sakura tidak bisa diam saja saat ini. Ia menarik jaket biru gelap Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga hingga Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah, saat keadaan Sasuke lengahlah Menma melayangkan pukulannya tepat di perut Sasuke. Sasuke terjatuh dengan sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Sontak saja Sakura begitu terkejut melihatnya.

Saat Menma hendak melayangkan pukulan lainnya pada Sasuke, dengan cepat Sakura menghalanginya dengan kedua tangannya yang direntangkan. Ya, Sakura mencoba melindungi Sasuke saat ini. Untung saja, Menma mampu mengendalikan pukulannya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari Sakura.

"Hentikan ini, Menma!" seru Sakura tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini, tapi aku tidak mau kau melukai sahabatku!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Sa-sakura..." ujar Menma kecil.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian ini. Kurasa kita bisa membicarakan hal itu lain kali. Lagipula, kelas sudah dimulai. Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hal ini." Menma mengangguk paham. Hatinya terasa bergemuruh saat ini.

"Aku minta maaf atas kekacauan ini. Kalau begitu aku pergi." Menma berlalu dari hadapan Sakura dan Sasuke dengan luka lebam di pipi kirinya tanpa mengucapkan apapun setelahnya.

Sakura segera berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang tengah mengamati kepergian Menma saat ini. Dengan cepat, ia membantu Sasuke berdiri dengan sedikit tertatih. Sakura memapah Sasuke memasuki koridor menuju ruang kesehatan yang jaraknya cukup jauh karena terletak di tengah kampus. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menyadari kekhawatiran Sakura saat ini.

"Terimakasih, Sakura."

"Jangan banyak bicara, akan kuobati luka-lukamu." sahut Sakura singkat.

Sejengkel apapun Sakura, sebenci apapun ia pada Sasuke, tetap saja, Sasuke adalah sahabatnya. Apalagi Sasuke adalah seseorang yang dulu pernah mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Sakura tidak bisa menyangkal perasaannya, walaupun kini rasa cintanya berubah menjadi rasa sayang, sama seperti perasaannya kepada semua sahabatnya.

"Aku mencinta..."

"Kita sudah sampai di ruang kesehatan." ujar Sakura cepat berusaha menulikan telinganya saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke sebelumnya.

* * *

**Alhamdulillah, akhirnya update juga chapter 3 ini...**

**Maaf, pasti lama ya...pr numpuk gara-gara libur un kelas 12... :")**

**Well, spesial buat kakak kelasku yang besok menghadapi UN dengan CBT, semoga diberi kemudahan dan kelancaran dalam mengerjakan soal...**

**Jangan terburu-buru, biar lambat asal selamat.. :D**

**Ada usulan atau kritik buat chapter ini?**

**Well, aku siap menampung... :D**

**Sebenernya, aku menambahkan beberapa fakta disetiap chapter... semoga readers tau ya..hehe**

**Nah, fakta-fakta implisit itu akan jadi petunjuk buat chapter selanjutnya, ya...semacam clue lah..**

**Okay, akhir kata terimakasih bagi readers yang sudah berbaik hati mau menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini..**

**Berhubung aku update di malam hari...**

**aku ucapkan...**_**Konbanwa, minna~**_


End file.
